From the start
by TiPoLover 22
Summary: Levy McGarden was only seven when her parents died due to a black dragon. Her father told her to go to a guild that would take care of her. But she didn't know if she was supposed to go east or south. She chooses to go east and finds herself at Phantom Lord, where she becomes one of the most feared members. After a certain battle, she realizes where she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

She was seven, staring at her parents' grave one more time before she would leave this place. She had created them herself after that black dragon destroyed her village, leaving her the only survivor. It was raining, that's all that happened since that day. Raining. The small girl slid a hand through her blue locks, getting her wet hair out of her face. What was that dragon's name again? She knew it started with an A. But she didn't want to remember it. She wanted to forget it. But how could she? Her parents died only three days ago by that black dragon. It was all fire and smoke for the first few hours before it started to rain. Some of the fires still weren't out, even with all the rain. All her friends, all her books, all of her family, the entire village, Gone! And she was too weak do anything. Everyone else fought and ran and actually tried to stop the thing. She was hidden underground for hours by her parents. When she heard the noise die down, she assumed it was a village victory. But when she came out, there was nothing but ashes and smoke and raging fires. She saw no sign of life, so she assumed she was the only survivor. She hoped she wasn't, though. She hoped even a few got away. She couldn't find her parent's bodies anywhere, so she just made the graves. And that's what she was looking at. "Bye, Mommy." She kissed her mother's grave. "Bye, daddy." She kissed her fathers grave. She turned from them and walked away, never looking back.

She headed where her father wanted her to go; East. Or was it south? She couldn't remember, but she would join the guild her father wanted her to go to. Although her powers were weak, she hoped they'd let her join. The poor girl didn't even know the name of the guild, her father just told her that it was close by and that it was east or south. She couldn't remember. So she decided to go east.

It was only a few hours before she started to get hungry. Come to think of it, she hadn't eaten since the accident. She sat down in the forest that she was in. She could definitely see the town nearby, despite how small she was. It looked nice and she guessed that the big building in the middle was the guild. Her father said it was huge. She leaned against a tree for support and for a cover from the rain. She started taking deep breaths too strengthen herself before she lifted her hand up and said, "Solid Script: Food." She was thinking of a specific food to bring out and it appeared right in front of her. A salad inside of a bowl made up of the letters F-O-O-D. She ate it slowly, not really in the mood to eat, but she had to if she wanted to survive. After she was finished, she picked up her pace. Maybe if she got there quicker, she would have a place to sleep at night instead of camping out in an alley or something. She made it to the town in an hour and she wasn't as exhausted as she thought she would be.

When she entered the town, she didn't catch that much of anyone's attention. But it wasn't long before people started noticing the little girl in burnt, wet clothing walking barefoot in the rain. Many started calling her to take her to shelter but she ignored them. She had to get to that guild for her father's sake. Her mother always said that he knew many things. And he said that this guild was a good one. So she believed him. She couldn't see the guild anymore since all the buildings were tall. She kept walking straight forward, ignoring those who wanted to help her or were calling out to her. That was until a woman with an umbrella stepped in front of her. The girl stopped in her tracks, not expecting someone to stop her. "Hello," said the woman. "Why are you out in weather like this? You should go home. If you tell me where it is, I'll take you."

The woman seemed trusting, but even if she was, the girl had no home. She looked down at her feet.

"I see. You don't know. Why are you out here? Is there somewhere you need to go?"

She decided this was her chance. She could ask the woman if she was going in the right direction. She looked up at the woman. "Is there a guild near here?'

"She speaks. Yes, there is. Its that way." The woman pointed to an alley and the girl could see the guild nice and clear on the other side of it. It looked like a castle and there was a sign on it. It looked weird and it looked like it had a tail. "Would you like me to walk you the rest of the way? You don't have an umbrella."

The shook her head. "No. But thank you. It's not that far." She said goodbye and left to the guild. She would have had an umbrella if she could spell it. She probably could but there was no one to tell her if it was right or not. She could spell many things, but she wasn't sure if that was how you spelled hem. Her parents let her learn by herself, which is why she could read at five. No one was there to stop her.

She looked at the guild. It was surrounded by stone walls topped with railings, which ended on the front in the building's own entrance, flanked some meters away by a pair of modest light flags secured to the walls, and had two smaller, detached buildings at its sides, connected to the central one by suspended stone bridges complete with railings. Such secondary buildings possessed an elongated façade facing the main building and shorter sides, their pitched roofs were composed of tiles, and they sported several simple, square windows, appearing as nothing more than holes in the walls, and more elaborated, larger and arched ones. The main building, built of stone and linked to the two minor buildings by the suspended bridges, had another, central and arched bridge adorned by battlements, connecting a pair of large, square pillar-like structures placed in front of it, and seemed to take the form of a massive tower. The base's most distinctive feature, however, was the entrance: acting as both the door to the main building and the seemingly only way to get past the walls. She walked through it and entered the guild. There was only one word to describe it; Dark. Only torches lit up giving it an orange glow. It looked like a place where you ate, tables were lined up in two rows. There was a fire on the other side of the room. The people there seemed scary. Each and every one of them turned to her. "Who's the kid," someone yelled. Everyone started mumbling.

"Why is she wet," someone else yelled.

"Cause it's raining, ya idiot," someone answered with a booming voice. Everyone looked away from the girl and turned to the voice.

The girl looked down at her clothing and remembered that she was wet. "Solid Script: Dry," she muttered. She waved her hand over her and the word DRY in red letters sunk into her and she was dry in a split second. She looked towards the voice and saw a man. He was a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, which were given a dark reddish tone. He had a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. His attire bore a resemblance to the fictional depictions of both a sorcerer and a jester, consisting of a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners, featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing the symbol she saw outside, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on his left; a plain shirt which sported his medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. While donning this attire, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem. Was this the master? "What are you doing here, child?"

Everyone turned to the girl and were slightly confused. Wasn't she wet just a second ago? The girl found her voice in the scary place. "My father told me that this was the best guild to join before he died. He said that this was the strongest guild in the Fiore and that I should join. So I'm here."

The man laughed. "You think that I would just let you join?! Ha! You're a weakling. I don't need weaklings in my guild."

The girl was horrified. "But my father-"

"I don't care what you father said," he said as he waved a hand of dismissal. "As smart as he is, you're not joining the guild. You're too weak."

"You don't even know that!" She yelled, cross.

He laughed again. "Just by the look of you, I can tell!" He turned away from her. "Totomaru, get her out of here," he said as he started walking away.

A boy with black and white hair wearing a red outfit stood up. He looked about thirteen. He started walking towards the small blunette. "Come on, get out." He ushered her towards the door without touching her. He would have hurt her. Everyone thought that was that and started to go back to what they were doing. But the girl didn't budge. She stood still with a glare towards his master. "Come on, get out!"

She took a step sideways and turned to him. "I'm not leaving until I get what I want!" She yelled. Everyone turned to her, startled. Even the master. "And what I want is the symbol on my skin proving I'm part of this guild!"

Totomaru looked irritated. "Look girl, just get out of here." He went to grab her arm.

The girl backed up and yelled, "Don't touch me!" The word FREEZE suddenly appeared and sunk in to the boy leaving him completely immobilized. Everyone was stunned.

"How did she do that?" Someone yelled.

"Can she control bodies?" Someone else yelled.

"Silence," the master yelled as questions were thrown everywhere. The guild went quiet. "Perhaps I misjudged you."

The girl looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"What was that," he asked.

"Solid Script," she explained. "I can create things with words."

The master seemed impressed. he started walking towards her. "Alright. If you want to join the guild, destroy that table with just one word." He pointed to a table on his right. Now that he was close to her, he could feel an immense amount of power coming from her.

The girl looked at the table. "Destroy it? With one word?"

"Yes."

"Alright." 'I wont let my father down. I will join the strongest guild in the Fiore. He was always right. Just like mother said,' she thought. 'Now which word should I use? Bomb? No. I need fire to light a bomb. Then what?' She just kept looking at the table. All she needed to do was destroy it with one word. Destroy it with one word. Destroy it. Then it clicked.

The master grew impatient. "I'm wait-" he started.

"Solid Script: Destroy!" The word DESTROY in glossy black letters flew fast at the table and it sunk inside of it. Everyone waited for two seconds.

"I guess I was wrong about y-" the master started again but was interrupted when the table exploded into pieces. He smiled wickedly. "Alright. You're in. I'm Master Jose Porla and this is Phantom Lord."

The girl bowed. "Thank you for letting me join, Master Jose."

"Totomaru!" Jose looked at the still immobilized boy.

The girl noticed and instantly released him. "Sorry," she muttered to the boy.

Jose got the boys attention. "Take her to get her guild mark." And he walked away.

Totomaru looked at the girl analyzing her. "How old are you, five? Six?"

"I'm seven," she answered.

"Follow me." He walked in-between the rows of tables. She followed him.

"That was impressive, what you did there," he said, his back to her. "You're quite powerful." He turned his head to see her. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Levy," she said. "Levy McGarden."


	2. Chapter 2

"Father," Levy said. "Can I get a headband to keep my hair out of my eyes?" Levy looked up at Master Jose. She had been in the guild for about two months already and had gotten into the habit of calling him father. By the looks of it, he didn't mind. No one did when she added a Chan or a Kun the end of their names. She wanted to call him Jose-sama, but it just didn't sound right. so she resulted into calling him father. She would call someone else Sama. She just didn't know who. Everyone seemed to be afraid of her. All except Jose. She would only respect those who could stand up to her. She loved everyone who didn't though. They might be scared of her but they didn't need to be. She was the sweetest thing. Unless you disturbed her reading. Which was what her hair was doing by covering her eyes!

Jose looked at her in surprise. Had she been sitting there this whole time? Not that there wasn't anywhere else to sit in this place, he just thought that she would be at the guild and not in his office. Then he let her words sink in. He smiled his wicked smile that Levy long since grown accustomed to. "Oh, but, dear. You should let your hair cover your eyes. It gives you a dark aura." He chuckled his non-pleasant chuckle that Levy had, too, grown accustomed to.

Levy looked up at him, confused. "But I thought you said I needed to look cute and weak to keep my element of surprise."

Now it was Jose's turn to look confused. When had he said that? Probably when he was babbling nonsense to her to make her feel special. He shrugged it off. "Sure," he answered her question. "You can go get some." He started doing the files he was supposed to be working on for the council.

Levy looked a bit nervous. "Father?"

"Hm," he said without looking up.

"I don't have any jewel left." She put the book she had been reading down and looked at him with sorrowful eyes. She hated to ask for things from him. He had already given her so much, letting her join the guild and all.

He stopped his work abruptly and turned to her, shocked. "What on earth did you spend it on?!" She had just came back from a Job with Totomaru that paid three thousand jewel. Surely she couldn't have spent it all. Could she?

She laughed, a bit embarrassed. She then scratched the back of her neck while she muttered, "Books."

Jose was not surprised. The empty library that had come with the guild was now more than halfway full since she joined the guild. He was sure that she was one more job away from filling up or possibly overfilling it. That girl sure loved to read. He was surprised to see that almost half of them were in different languages. She had a talent. A talent he hoped that would not overpower him. He looked more annoyed with her answer. He turned back to his paperwork and said, "Go on a job. That'll earn you some jewel."

Levy looked at the ceiling in thought. She hadn't thought about that. She liked the idea. Another job with Totoma-kun! She smiled up at her master. "I'll do just that!" She grabbed her book, surprised her master with a hug, and ran out.

He was a bit stiff. He glared at the door she ran through. If he didn't play his cards right, that girl would be the death of him.

Levy burst out of the office and into the guilds main lounge screaming, "Totoma-kun! Lets go on a job!" Her feet moved by themselves as she ran to the table they always sat at. It was the last table near the exit and Totomaru was sitting there when he heard her outburst. his back was to her but he quickly stood up when he heard her voice. He didn't know that she had been running, so when he turned around, she crashed right in to him making them both roll over the table. Somehow she landed standing over his fallen form. "Totoma-kun! Lets go on a job!"

He got up with a groan of pain. Why was she always so enthusiastic? Did she not feel the dark aura from this dam guild?! He stood up and dusted himself off. He would love to go on a job with her, but seeing that her birthday was next month, it was time. "Look, Levy-chan. You turn eight next month, right?"

"Mhm," she answered with a huge smile as she nodded her head. She was glad he remembered.

"Well, seeing that I went on my first solo mission when I was six, you should be able to go alone this time. You know, learn how to fend for yourself. I'm not always gonna be there, you know?"

Levy pondered this for a moment. "So... You're not going with me?"

Totomaru sighed, but he was smiling. He shook his head. "Not this time. It's time you go on a solo mission. Come on, I'll help you pick a job."

They walked to the Job request board. Levy looked at some on the right and saw none that interested her. She looked at Totoma-kun and saw that he was holding one and reading it. Then he handed it to her. "What about this one? It's an escort job and it pays 600 jewel. That'll be enough to buy you some books, right?"

Levy looked at it. It was 600 jewel, but the job seemed so boring. She shook her head. "It's too boring. I want an exciting job," she looked up at him with a thrill in her eyes. She then scanned the board. She gasped when she saw one that she liked. She grabbed it and read the description. It didn't sound too hard and it was 2million jewel! That would buy her thousands of books and a whole new wardrobe. That would be awesome. She noticed Totoma-kun's anxious face. "I want this job!" Despite how small she was, she held it up way too close to his face.

He grabbed it and read the description. "No. NO. NO! Not this one!"

"Why not?" She whined.

"It's too dangerous," he said as if he were stating the obvious, which he was. Just because she called him Totoma-kun, didn't mean he needed to call her Levy-chan. He just did. It would be a lie if he said that he hadn't grown used to her. He saw her as his sister, being the one to actually get to know her first. He learned about the dragon and her village and her fathers wish. He wanted her to be safe.

"No it's not!"

"Ok," he yelled in frustration. "Tell me! How exactly is killing every monster in a forest on the other side of the Fiore safe?!" He noticed that some eyes were on him but he didn't care. All he wanted was her to be safe.

"Because it's easy to kill something," she said, nonchalantly.

He cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I just say Solid Script: Die." She said it as if it were the simplest thing, which, to her, it probably was.

He sighed in defeat and handed her the paper. "Fine. I'll go tell the master." He started walking past her but then turned to her again. "You better be careful," he said sternly. Then he walked off.

She guessed that that was his goodbye and left. Since she had no money she would have to walk, and she knew that it could take weeks. So, gathering all the energy she could, she walked to the door only turning back to say, "Goodbye," to everyone, which they all replied to with a, "Goodbye, Levy-chan!" And she left.

* * *

Totomaru was worried more than any other emotion. Levy had been gone for almost a month and a half. She had missed her birthday. Her eighth birthday! And all he could do was worry. He sat on his seat, where he sat every morning since she left, hoping she would come back soon. But she didn't. Everyone kept fooling him by coming back from jobs. He'd always look up only to be disappointed. That's why he didn't get his hopes up that morning. They were already high enough when the guild doors burst open. He wasn't going to be fooled again, but he looked just to see who came.

There was a small silhouetted figure at the doorway and it only took a few seconds to adjust. There stood a girl with her blue bangs held back by a orange headscarf. She wore a yellow shirt that showed her belly button under a blue vest. She also wore white pants that went up to her knees and were held up with a brown belt. She also wore brown sandals that had straps around the ankles. And she had a necklace. This little girl was none other than Levy McGarden. Everyone gasped. They had all thought she was dead.

Totomaru was well aware of this. His mind kept telling him to believe it too, but he refused. He even went all out saying how she was the strongest person in this guild to the new member and everyone agreed. But that was only a week after she left. After a while everyone believed she was dead. But when everyone looked at the door, they gasped. There she was. Levy McGarden, safe and sound with a new outfit, and probably a few more in the satchel she had. Everyone suddenly rejoiced. "Levy!" They all yelled and it shook the walls. She let out one of her big bright smiles that made this gloomy guild shine. Totomaru was the first to make it to her, burning anyone who got in his way, and he hugged her tightly. "Where the heck were you?!" He yelled to her face when they broke the hug. All she did was giggle. He instantly grew annoyed. "Why are you laughing? Do you have any idea how long it's been?!" He yelled as he held his head in place. He feared that it might explode.

"It's been over a month," she answered with confidence. "Do you like my new outfit?"

Totomaru patted her head. "It looks good Levy-chan. It looks good."

After that, everyone started to crowd her. "Aye, Levy. Where were you?" Said a bald guy that looked about eleven. he wore a funny hat with the Phantom Lord insignia on it.

"Yeah, girl. We thought you were dead." Said a tan girl with dark green hair that looked about ten. She too wore the funny hat.

Many others kept telling her the same thing. She smiled and answered, "I killed all the monsters in the forest once I got there. It took two days but it was worth it. I earned 2million jewel. I went on a shopping spree. So be prepared for a HUUUUGE shipping of books." Some members laughed, others shook their heads with smiles on their faces. They were all so lucky to have a girl like her in this guild. It would be dead without her. They all knew this. So it was good to have a little light in this god-forsaken-hell of a guild. "I also got a whole new wardrobe."

"Yeah, we noticed," said the girl with a smile.

Levy heard someone struggling to get to her and turned her head to see Totoma-kun. Wasn't he just by her side? "Levy-chan," he said when he got to her. He was gasping by then. Dam guild mates. After a quick glare at them he turned to Ley with a smile. "I got you something for your birthday but you didn't come as soon as I thought you would. It's at my place. So do you want to come with me or do you feel like staying here?"

Levy looked around. "Well, I haven't been here in a while, so I think I'll stay here." She put her hands behind her back.

"Ok. I'll be back and trust me. You're going to love this." He patted her head before he ran out. "And watch out for Kurogane!" He called.

Levy looked at the others. "Kurogane?"

"Oh, you're going to love him," said the girl. "Kurogane Gajeel Redfox. He's an Iron Dragon Slayer and he thought that he was the strongest in the guild until we told him about you."

"But that was before we thought you were dead," said the boy. She heard others snicker.

"Wait 'til he sees you alive," someone yelled. "He's gonna go on a rampage." Everyone burst out laughing. Levy let out a giggle.

'_A Dragon Slayer_,' she thought as she sat on the seat she always did. She pulled a book out of her satchel and opened it to the beginning. But she wasn't reading. She was thinking.

_All she could see were ashes as she ran with her parents to their home. It was a normal day, shopping with her parents, saying hi to everyone. But then that thing came. It let out a monstrous sound and the next thing anyone knew, everything was ash and fire. The Dragon caused a lot of pain and screaming that Levy could hear. And it wasn't a pleasant sound. She could hear buildings crash, bones crunch. But worst of all was the screaming. The screaming that never died. Levy screamed herself. That's when her parents took her hand and ran. Ran as fast as they could and into their house. They hid her under a floorboard where she stayed._

_"Levy," said her father. "Listen to me... Ok?__" He said in between gasps. "I want you to go south... east when this is over. Just in case. There's a guild called Pha-"_

_"Come on, Honey! They need us," yelled her mother. She kissed Levy's forehead so did her father. "Bye, my baby." _

_"Bye?" She asked. "You're coming back, right." She looked at her mother. Then her father. "Right?!" _

_He cupped her cheek. "We'll meet again someday, my baby. But I'm not sure how soon. Right now, even if you're alone, remember." He hugged her along with her mother. _

_"We'll always be with you," they said in unison. They let her go and she was left in the darkness under the floorboard. _

_As she sat there, she could remembered that bloodcurdling scream that had only one name._

"Acnologia," was that word. It was a dragon. And she was going to meet a Dragon Slayer very soon. She smiled. She could get vengeance for her parents. The Dragon Slayer just needed to be by her side when she met that dragon again. '_Until that day comes_," was her last thought until she started reading.

* * *

A boy walked in to the guild bearing the Phantom Lord insignia on his right shoulder. The boy had long, spikey, black hair that reached his scapula. He had three piercings over each eye, counting as eyebrows, and three on each side of his nose. There were two on his chin and five on each ear. And there were four on each arm. The boy wore a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. And he wore a black scarf. His blood-red eyes scanned the room and found something truly surprising. A little blunette sitting in _his_ seat. The seat he had been sitting in since he joined the guild. He walked up and towered over the small girl that barely made it to his hip while sitting down. He noticed that everyone but the girl was staring at him. "You're in my seat," he growled. The girl didn't look up. She didn't even seem to hear him. He heard someone snicker but he didn't pay it any mind. His focus was on the girl before him. "You're in my seat," he said a little louder.

"Aint gonna hear ya when she's got that book in her hands," some yelled with too much amusement in their voice.

Gajeel was surprised to see that she had a book in her hands. It was bigger than her and he wondered why he didn't notice it first. He had an evil grin as he thought of how to get her attention.

Levy was reading a book in another language when it was torn from her hands and landed with a soft thud somewhere behind her. She turned her head only to see a body. She kept looking up until she saw a new face. "Hello," she said sweetly, but anyone could see the annoyance in her eyes. "Could you please give me my book back." It didn't take a genius to figure out who tore it from her. She could see it lying close to the guild door.

Gajeel ignored her request. He leaned forward 'til his face was close to hers. He glared into her eyes and said, "You're in my seat."

Levy scoffed, which surprised him. "Last time I checked, your name wasn't on this chair."

He fixed his eyes on her with a piercing glare and he had a wicked smile. "You want my name carved on the chair or on you?" His eyes flashed with amusement.

Levy stood up in anger. "Touch me, and you wont have an arm!" She only made it to his abdomen.

The only thing that was a bluff about her statement was touching her. It was more like if you _tried to touch her_, you would loose an arm.

Sadly, Gajeel didn't know this. He took her arm and was instantly blasted with the word fire in his face. He took a few steps back from her form. "What the hell, Shrimp!"

"I told you not to touch me. And my name's not Shrimp! Solid Script: Obey!"

Gajeel saw the word OBEY in glossy blue letters coming at him. He turned his arm into an Iron Pole to block it, but it only sunk into him. He was suddenly confused. "What?"

"Retrieve my book," Levy said.

Gajeel scoffed. "Yeah, like I'm gonna- Whoa!" His legs suddenly started moving by themselves. They were headed towards the door where the book was. What the hell was happening?! He could hear other guild mates laughing.

"Poor thing shouldn't have messed with her," a woman said.

"Well, you shouldn't have given him the idea," said a girl. They both started laughing and guffawing.

Gajeel would have yelled at them to shut up, but he found that he couldn't talk. He picked up the book and walked over to the girl. After handing it to her, she said, "Sit." And he walked over to the chair _next_ to his and sat. He still couldn't move. He was infuriated. He was even more infuriated when she actually had the nerve to sit next to him and start reading. He had no clue what she did to him, but when this spell wore off he would put her in a lot of pain.

It was half an hour later when he heard someone yell, "Levy-chan!" He noticed that that voice belonged to Totomaru. He had heard a lot bout this 'Levy' and felt like challenging the woman at first. Then people started to think that she was dead and he didn't question it. But he guessed she wasn't since Totomaru was calling her. He was actually looking forward to seeing this challenge. He would fight her as soon as this dam spell wore off. What he didn't expect, though, was the little blunette to pop her head up and turn it around.

"Totoma-kun!" She yelled. She literally jumped out of her seat to go hug him.

Gajeel felt that he could move again and stretched before he walked up to Totomaru. But he stopped when he saw that he had gifts in his hands. Well, a gift and a piece of cake. The box was very small and it was blue. Not her hair color blue, but a darker blue. The cake looked like an ordinary cake. He thought it suited the Shrimp perfectly.

"Here you go, Levy-chan." Totomaru handed her the box.

She gasped when he pulled it from behind his back. "Thank you, Totoma-kun." She opened it and she gasped again. It was a flower with hot pink petals and the ovary was hot pink too. It was outlined with a light pink. And the thing that made it so special, was that the clip was made out of glass. It was so beautiful, she was afraid to touch it. She felt like she could have cried. But she didn't. Then she hugged Totoma-kun with one arm.

"I'm not really sure what girls like, but this was just screaming your name." He chuckled.

"Thank you, Totoma-kun."

"It's a little girly, don't you think," someone said behind them.

Levy turned to see that the boy with many piercings behind them. She glared at him and he glared back.

Gajeel then turned to Totomaru. "You never said that Levy was like three years old," he yelled accusingly.

"I'm eight!" She defended.

Gajeel stared at her, astonished. "What?" He blinked. Then he pointed a finger at the table. "Then how the hell are you reading that?!" He may or may not have looked at the book while sitting down.

"I know many languages," she said sounding pretty proud of herself.

Gajeel looked annoyed. This girl was four years younger than him and she knew more languages than he knew types of metals.

Totomaru decided to chip in in this conversation. "I see you've met Gajeel."

Levy's eyes went wide. "You mean this is Kurogane Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer?"

Gajeel nodded with a smug smile. Even the famous Levy McGarden knew who he was. Soon his eyes went wide. She was bowing to him. Bowing to him! Why?!

Totomaru took the opportunity to walk up to her and whispered in her ear, "Why are you bowing?"

She stood up straight and looked at him confused. "Cause he's a Dragon Slayer," she said, simply. None of them were aware that Gajeel could hear their conversation.

Totomaru's eyes widened in realization. A Dragon Slayer. He was a Dragon _Slayer_. And Levy knew what a slayer meant. And she knew what a dragon was. He knew why she bowed to him now.

Levy turned from serious to happy as she grabbed Gajeel's wrist. "Gajeel-sama, come sit next to me!" She started pulling him and found that it was quite easy.

If Gajeel was in his right mind, it wouldn't have been. But he just couldn't shake off what she just said. No one had ever respected him before. Feared? Yeah. But respected? No. And here, she did. Just because he was a Dragon Slayer. He would have to find out why later. Right now, he had to recover form shock. "Gajeel... _Sama_?" He muttered. If anyone had known him, they would see that he was blushing. Not on his cheeks but on the tip of ears.

Unfortunately, Totomaru knew him and smirked. "Looks like someone has a little crush," he whispered in his ear.

Gajeel's ear tips were redder than blood. His eyes were glaring at nothing in particular. He wanted to punch Totomaru in the face, but he found that he couldn't. He was powerless as Levy held his wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been four months since Gajeel met Levy and, no matter what, he always challenged her to a fight. There was never one she didn't win. And he grew frustrated. They were fighting right now.

"Solid Script: Bomb! Fire!"

Gajeel landed on his back with an "OOF." He got up on his elbows with a moan. He was covered in cuts and bruises, just like all the other times he fought with her. She was definitely a challenge. Of course, he would never say that out loud. He tried to stand up, but there was too much pain. Levy was the only one he ever let see him in pain. And there was a reason why.

"Oh my, let me help you." Levy ran up to him and helped him up by draping his arm over her shoulder. They walked to a bench nearby and sat down. Once he was settled, Levy tended to him with the first aid kit she had brought _just in case_. She got out cotton balls and started dabbing the blood off his forehead. "Sorry, Gajeel-sama. I got carried away."

Gajeel leaned in as her hand touched his face. It was such a gentle touch. That was the reason why he let her see him pain. So he could feel those gentle touches. He had never felt them before he met Levy, and he never wanted to _not _feel them ever again. "How can ya respect someone who can't even beat ya?" He asked as she tended his lip.

"You're a Dragon Slayer." She answered simply.

"Are ya ever gonna tell me why that matters?"

"Someday."

"How about today."

"It's too early to talk about it." She started bandaging his arm.

"If ya don't tell me, I'll ask Totomaru."

"And what makes you think he'll tell you?"

"I can be pretty persuasive," he whispered menacingly as he leaned into her face with his evil grin.

She was unconvinced. "Big word, Gajeel. Where'd you learn it?"

His grin turned into a frown. "Shuddup," he muttered. Truth is, he barely learned it. Because he wanted to. NOT because he wanted to impress a certain solid script mage.

"Seriously, Gajeel-sama. I'll tell you. Just a few more months and I'll tell you." She patted his bandaged arm. "Come on. Totoma-kun if waiting for us."

"What are ya talking about?"

"I'm talking about the new guild mate that's my age," she practically yelled in happiness.

"This is the first time I'm hearing this," Gajeel said, annoyed. Why did _he_ have to rush to somewhere he didn't need to be?

"But you have to go!" She whined.

"Why do I need to," '_Meet the girl that's going to take you from me_,' he finished in his head. Gajeel liked Levy. She was a really good friend to have, and he didn't have many. In fact, she was his first one. He and Totomaru _hung out_, but Levy was always by his side. He would hate to have that taken from him.

"Because you're my Gajeel-sama," she complained. She had no clue how that sounded in Gajeel's ears.

Gajeel always blushed when she called him that, but it was never noticeable. But right after she said that, his ears went scarlet and his cheeks were pink. He was _her_ Gajeel-sama. Does she not know how that sounds?! Guess no one ever had the talk with her. He was and will forever be one of those no ones. But he would never get sick of it. He loved it when she called him that. It made him feel special. And to her, he was. All because he was a Dragon Slayer. He still needed to find out why that mattered. He just needed to wait a few more months. He grunted. "Fine."

Levy noticed his change of color and asked, "Why are you all red?"

"Let's go! Come on!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the guild.

* * *

Juvia Lockser, temporary Water Mage of Phantom Lord, waited outside the guild for the girl she would soon call her sister. Totomaru was at her side with an umbrella over each of them as she made her dolls. They were teru teru bozu dolls that she made to help stop the rain. But they haven't worked so far. Still, she won't give up until it stops. She took a break to turn around and ask Totomaru, "When will Levy-chan be coming. Juvia wants to meet her soon." She also spoke in third person.

"They'll be here soon. Trust me. You're going to love Levy. She's really sweet and kind." He answered. He hoped they would arrive soon. They had been waiting for an hour and a half now. Those two left three and a half hours ago, they should be back by now. Gajeel better not be doing something stupid or else he would kill him. Totomaru wasn't stupid. He saw the way Gajeel looked at her. He definitely had a thing for her. Whatever that _thing_ was.

* * *

Gajeel was listening to Levy ramble on about how she couldn't wait to meet her new sister. He tried blocking it out, but he found that he couldn't. Her loud cries of happiness and squeals were a lot louder in his ears, being a Dragon Slayer and all. So all he did was grunt when she asked him stupid questions like, "What do you think she's like," or, "Do you think she'll have blue hair like me?" She didn't seem to mind his grunts. She ignored it and went to the next question or statement. He had no clue why she was so excited. It was just a new guild mate. She made it seem like the new girl was a million jewel.

As they walked closer to the guild, Gajeel noticed that the ground was wet. Did it rain while they were gone? Levy didn't seem to notice. She was splashing in puddles and she didn't even know it. Gajeel, on the other hand, tried avoiding them. That was until he started feeling rain drops on his head. Great. It was going to rain again. They were getting closer to the guild and since Gajeel made an umbrella of iron, Levy didn't seem to notice it was raining. That was until Totomaru called them. "About time! Where the heck were you guys?!"

Levy saw him and ran. "Totoma-kun!" She didn't notice that she was soaking wet until she was done explaining what happened. That's when she took a look at her surroundings and realized that it was raining. She lifted her hand up to catch the raindrops. "Rain," she said. One memory came flooding back. A terrible one and she couldn't hold in the tears. She started crying. It's not that she hadn't thought about it before, but rain was the trigger. Cause all it did was rain. All it did was rain. She ran inside the guild crying her heart out.

Juvia watched the small girl with blue hair and a million emotions spread across her face. The last one was a forlorn one and the girl started crying. Then she ran into the guild. Juvia gasped and turned Totomaru towards her. "Did Juvia do something wrong?" She couldn't help but feel that this was her fault.

Totomaru was clueless but he knew that this wasn't Juvia's fault. Something was wrong. All she said was "rain" before she started crying. "Rain," he said. The realization came to him. After all that happened in her village, all it did was rain. "Don't worry, Juvia. It wasn't, really. Rain isn't really her favorite thing. But, trust me. She'll get over it and you two will be sisters."

Juvia nodded. It's always the rain.

Levy burst into the guild and many heads turned to her wet, crying form. She ran across the lounge and through a door that lead who knows where. Gajeel wasn't far behind. "Levy! Wait!"

"Great. What did he do to his little girlfriend this time," someone asked.

"To think that she's always by his side when he always acts like an idiot," someone else said.

Gajeel ignored the stupid remarks. Especially the one about her being his girlfriend. What the heck was that all about?! She was freakin eight! And he was twelve! Do these people know about age difference?! He would answer those later. Right now, he needed to find Levy. He saw her run through a door, a door she was always going through. The door to the Library. He barged in and yelled, "Levy, where are ya?!" She didn't answer. "Come on, Shrimp. Where'd the heck ya go?" He heard sniffling and followed it. He found her on her favorite chair. She was holding on to her knees as tears fell on her already wet clothes. He walked up to her and leaned down. Even on the bean chair she was small. "What's wrong, Shrimp?"

Levy looked up at him and stopped crying for two seconds before she hugged his neck and started crying again. Her words came out as nothing but squeals. He knew that she was trying to say something, but he couldn't understand what. "Levy. Levy. Calm down, will ya," he said as he pulled her away. "Stop crying so I can understand ya."

She let the tears fall a few more time before she started gasping to stop the cries. She still didn't stop crying but she could make some words. "All… Rain… After… attack… fire… dead… I… screaming." She was sure that this made no sense to Gajeel. So she tried again. "All it did was rain after the Dragon attacked. There was fire everywhere and everyone was dead. I couldn't stop screaming." She said in a rush. She wanted to be over with this quick.

Gajeel wasn't taking it though. "Wait. What? Shorty, slow down." Then she burst out crying again. Gajeel was so confused. He didn't know how to deal with crying little girls. What was she doing not so long ago? Hugging him, right? It seemed to comfort her a bit. So he, awkwardly, put his arms around the small girl and hugged her. Was this how you hug? It obviously was since she hugged back and buried her face in his stomach. It didn't matter that she was crying. His clothes were already wet and her tears were warm so it was a bit comfortable. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but when she finally stopped crying, he pushed her away and asked, "Ya ok now?"

She nodded. "I'm fine now." She rubbed her nose.

"So what was that all 'bout? Ya went berserk when you realized it was raining." Levy's eyes became watery and she was about to let the tears fall when Gajeel, "Stop crying." Surprisingly, she did. "Just tell me."

Levy took a deep breath. "I came from a village not far from here. Maybe a few hours or so. It was a beautiful village. My parents and I were going shopping one day when a… "

"When a what?"

"When a Dragon came and destroyed… The whole town!" She cried. This time Gajeel let her. He was ok if she kept in check. "My parents saved me but they couldn't save themselves. Everyone was screaming and I can still hear them. Even I was screaming. There was so much fire. They're all dead now. Even my parents. And after that, all it did was rain," she sobbed. "For three days." She held up three fingers for effect. She fell to her knees. She couldn't stand anymore.

Gajeel watched with wide eyes.

"Acnologia, was his name," she whimpered. "He killed them all. My parents knew this. That's why they sent me here." She sniffled. "That Dragon killed my village. My friends. My family!" She cried. Then she buried her face in her hands and started crying again. Louder than last time.

Gajeel still had wide eyes as she cried. Her life was destroyed by a dragon. And he was a Dragon Slayer. He just figured out why she liked him so much. He also fell to his knees and, without a thought, hugged her.

* * *

Juvia was a little disappointed. Her first impression wasn't as good as she thought it would be. The one she would call sister didn't like the rain. How were they going to get along? Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around but she only saw the word UMBRELLA in glowing red letters. She looked under it and saw a Levy as dry as desert standing there and smiling. "Hello, Juvia-chan. Sorry for the inconvenience. I was just…" She couldn't think of an answer. She decided to tell the truth. "Rain brings back a painful memory. And I can't really stand it." She saw Juvia's forlorn face and knew that she didn't like that answer. Levy could bear it for her sake. "But rain is really beautiful. I also love how it smells and I always used to play in it when I was littler."

Juvia smiled. She actually smiled. She couldn't believe it herself. It had been a long time since she smiled. "Juvia is glad to have a sister like you, Levy-chan."

"And I'm glad to have a sister like you, Juvia-chan. The rain isn't really that bad." It was silent for three seconds until Levy said, "So do you like to play with dolls?"

"Juvia makes her own dolls. Would you like to see?" Levy nodded and walked to the table that was outside the guild. It had an umbrella over it so it as dry. "It's good to have a sister. Even for a short time."

"What do you mean a short time?"

"Well, Juvia is only staying for today. This guild is really nice, but Juvia wants to explore the world. Juvia will come back someday, Juvia promises." Levy smiled. "Now let's play." She handed Levy a doll and they started playing.

Gajeel walked up and stood next to Totomaru as Levy went to talk to Juvia. They both watched the girls talk. "So, I figured out why she calls me Gajeel-sama."

"She told you?"

"Yeah. I honestly thought that I would wait a few more months. Not a few more hours."

"So now you know."

Gajeel nodded. This sweet little thing saw the most horrific thing and she could still smile. It was amazing. She might be weak, but her hearts as strong as her magic. "It's kind of sad."

Totomaru turned to him. "Gajeel." Gajeel turned to look him in the eyes. "I need you to protect her."

"Protect her?! She beats the living crap out of me and you want me to protect _her_?! She's capable of doing things herself."

"Not like that you idiot! I meant from herself. Her nightmares, her memories, her mind. Everything. She is her own weakness. And you need to protect her from that."

"Why can't you do it?" It's not that he didn't want to do it, he just didn't think he was the best choice.

"Because she feels safe around you and only you. You're a Dragon Slayer."

"Doesn't mean I've ever slayed a Dragon! My parent was one! How would she react to that?!"

"I don't know! But whatever you do, don't mention it. I don't want to find out." He looked at the two girls playing dolls. "I need you to protect her. _She_ needs you to protect her. That's all there is to it. Can you do it?"

Gajeel glanced at Levy the same time she glanced at him. Their eyes locked for a brief moments before she waved at him with a big smile. Then she went back to playing dolls. Gajeel had a ghost of a smile on his lips as he watched her play. "Yeah. I can do it."

* * *

And he did. For three years. Those three years he never left her side except to go home or to the bathroom. Those three years they were always together and no one could keep them apart. They grew way too comfortable with each other that they even lived in the same place. Though, it wasn't on purpose. A little accident happened.

Levy was now eleven years old and had a bit of a figure (_Like Wendy's_). She hadn't noticed at all but a few boys did as she was at the park and reading her book. She and Gajeel had come together but the second he stepped foot in the park, he needed to find a bathroom. So Levy found a nearby bench and sat on it to read as boys her age and over looked her over. She still wore the same outfit that she wore the day she met Gajeel, but in a bigger size since it didn't fit her after three years. Suddenly, while she looked up from her book to see if Gajeel was coming, a boy sat next to her. He looked about thirteen years old and probably taller than her, but not as tall as her Gajeel-sama. He had brown hair and wore a red jacket with blue jeans. "Hey," he said in a weird voice.

"Hi," Levy said sweetly, not trying to be rude. She never really talked to boys her age. The only boys she ever hung out with were Totomaru and Gajeel-sama, and they were both four years older than her. A boy so close to her age sitting so close to her didn't exactly feel comfortable. But she tried to remain calm.

"I'm Fernald," he said, holding out his hand.

"Levy McGarden," she said as she shook his hand.

"So how old are you," he asked.

"I'm eleven. Why?"

"Because I just thought you looked cute sitting there reading a book." Levy was unfazed by this. Everyone thought she was cute. "But you would look cuter holding my hand." He grabbed her hand in his.

"Um… Sorry, but I'm not interested." She tried to pull her hand away. But he had a firm grip. And she couldn't use her magic since he was a non-mage.

"Oh, come on. You won't know unless you try."

Then a shadow towered over them. Levy looked up to see her Gajeel-sama. "She said she aint interested. Now shoo."

The boy seemed shocked to see a boy like Gajeel. He was even more shocked when the girl jumped up and hugged him, yelling, "Gajeel-sama! What took you so long?"

Gajeel didn't pay attention to the hug. He was busy glaring the boy down. Fernald seemed to recover from shock. "Dude, you don't know that. We were having a nice conversation until you came along."

"Whata ya talkin 'bout? She said it herself. She aint interested." Gajeel was practically growling.

The boy wasn't backing down though. "And I said she won't know unless she tries."

"She tried for two seconds. I aint stupid. I saw from a distance. She was uncomfortable the second ya sat down. Knowing how nice the Shrimp is," he patted her head while she stood behind him, "She wasn't gonna hurt yer feelings. So I waited a bit, wanting to see what would happen next. And the next thing was you harassing her."

"I wasn't harassing her, man. All I did was grab her hand."

"And it seems to me that she didn't want you to."

"Who the hell are you? Her boyfriend? You're, like, twenty years old!"

"I aint her boyfriend. And I aint twenty years old. But I'll tell you what I am. I'm a Dragon Slayer. And I aint afraid to slay a little boy."

The boy stood there frozen as Gajeel turned his arm in to an Iron Pole. Gajeel laughed at his reaction and grabbed Levy's hand. "Come on, let's get outa here." They started walking out of the park.

Gajeel had let go of her hand the second they exited the park and said, "Where do ya live. I'm taking you home."

"At the guild," was her answer.

"At the guild?" She nodded. "You live-"

* * *

"-At the guild," Gajeel asked Totomaru the next day.

He nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't know that. You're with her all the time." He flipped his black bangs out of his face and messed with his white ponytail.

"Not when I go home. Why the hell didn't you tell me? What if the guild got ransacked? What would happen?"

"Worried, Gajeel?"

"Shuddup."

"I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself."

"Then why do ya got me protecting the Shrimp?"

Totomaru hit him on the head with a magazine. "She has a name! Use it!"

"Asshole," Gajeel muttered. "Why doesn't she live with you?"

"Because I live in a guy's only place."

"So you have a sister and you live where she can't go?"

"I lived there before she came, you ass! Don't make me sound like a bad brother!"

Gajeel laughed at the reaction he got. "But seriously. You never helped her find a place?"

"She wasn't old enough. She is now though. Why don't you help her, Bodyguard?"

"Oi! Shuddup! No one needs to know that!" Gajeel threw a screw that was on his plate at him. The only reason he couldn't hit him was because he was Levy's brother. Then he leaned back in his chair. "I aint good at finding places. Have you seen mine? It's a scrap metal junkyard."

"Find one for a girl then." Totomaru stood up. "Find one for her before I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"Master gave me a job. I have to take it. Tell Levy, will ya. Bye." He walked away with a pack that Gajeel barely noticed. "She better have a place before I get back," he called.

Gajeel scoffed. What the hell would he do? Nothing. He couldn't beat Gajeel in a fight. Gajeel grabbed a handful of screws and shoved them in his mouth. That's when Levy appeared. "What were you guys talking about?" She asked.

"We gotta find you a place," he said, ignoring her question. "You can't be staying here all the time. You have a life outa this guild. Enjoy it." It was true. She was Levy McGarden, the sweetest thing in Oak Town and many people knew her. Gajeel thought that she could use some friends. Only those he approved of, though.

Levy didn't expect him to say that. "What's wrong with the guild?"

"Nothing wrong with it, you just need your own place. Like, I'm serious here, where do you take a shower."

"In the Guild bath."

"Ok, but don't you wanna take a bath without someone barging in on ya?"

"No one has ever barged in on me."

"But they could. And don't you want a little privacy? Where do you even sleep?"

Levy stayed silent and looked at anything but him. Gajeel was confused as to why, but one glance at the Library it hit him.

"You sleep in the library?!"

Levy squeaked in shock. How did he figure it out? There was no hiding it now. She smiled sheepishly. "Hehe. Yeah."

"How is that even possible?! Is there like another room in there or something?"

"Or something," she answered.

"Shrimp, if you don't tell me I swear-"

"I sleep on the bean bag ok!" She yelled. Everyone turned their way at her outburst, but with one glare from Gajeel, they all looked away.

"So the library is your room? Where the hell do you keep your clothes?!"

Levy looked down. "In boxes."

"So, Shrimp. What exactly is wrong with the guild you ask? Well, it's not a house, it's practically a bar."

Levy glared at him. "You just looove making my life harder, don't you?"

Gajeel let out his unusual Gihi. "I'm not the one who calls me Gajeel-sama."

Levy looked annoyed. Why did he have to be right, even if it was the first time?

"Gihihihi! Come on, Shorty, let's go find you a place." He grabbed her wrist and ran out of the guild.

* * *

Four hours, it took them four hours to find a place and she didn't like any of them. Every single one she said no to, and she didn't even look inside! Gajeel was frustrated. Why was she so picky? She was going to get him killed by Totomaru! If it was for Levy, Totomaru's strength was unlimited. Gajeel had the pleasure to feel his wrath from a magazine when he insulted Levy.

Levy just wasn't feeling it. She didn't have to look inside to know that there wouldn't be any room for her books if she moved in. She needed a spacious place. One that suited her. But she just couldn't find one. That was until Gajeel took her to a place called the Dragons Den. It was a new apartment building with rooms the size of caves.

Gajeel was looking at them himself. The room was HUGE. If Levy didn't get this place, he just might. He was pretty sure that the bathroom was bigger than his place. And with the jobs they always took, 100,000 jewel didn't even seem like much. Yup. If she didn't get this place, he would. He definitely would. Gajeel turned to her with a smile, a grin that was rare in his case. "What do you think?"

Levy loved it. Half of the room would hold more than enough of her books and a whole wardrobe with a bed. But what would she do with the other half? She didn't want to bring all her books here since they were at the guild Library and that was where she was most of the time. She didn't want to be locked up in her room all day reading a book or four. She wanted to be able to move her legs. So if she took this place, the other half would be an empty space. She sighed.

Gajeel lost his smile. "What's wrong?"

Levy looked up at him with a nervous expression. "It's too big."

Gajeel was dumbfounded. "It's too big? It's too BIG?! How can you say that? This is a perfect size!" He smiled like a madman as he looked around the room.

"I'm not a Dragon Slayer, Gajeel-sama. I don't need so much space."

"Gihi! Alright. If you aint takin it, I will." Gajeel was already planning the details in his room.

Levy had a light bulb above her head. "That's a perfect Idea!" She yelled, catching Gajeel's attention. "We should take it together!" She smiled brightly at him.

Gajeel was dumbfounded again. "Wha- what? Wha- what are you- What?!"

"We should get this together. It's too big for me. I need someone to share it with. And who better to share it with than my Gajeel-sama?"

Gajeel had no words. He just stared at her.

"Gajeel-sama, isn't that a great idea?" She saw that he was starting at her with wide eyes. "Gajeel-sama?" She waved her hand in his face. Nothing. "Gajeel-sama?" Still nothing. She looked annoyed. "Solid Script: Water." The word WATER in clear blue letters hovered over him before a waterfall came crashing down on him. That definitely got his attention.

"What he hell, Shrimp?!"

"It's a good idea, right," she said as the word DRY sunk into Gajeel and he was instantly dry.

Gajeel looked uneasy. "I don't know, Shrimp. Ya sure ya want this?"

Levy nodded. "There's nothing wrong with it. We're partners, right."

Gajeel took some time to answer. Finally, he nodded. "Yeah. I guess this won't be so bad."

Levy squealed. "Great. I'll go tell the Land Lord." She ran out of the room.

Gajeel took a quick look around the room before he muttered, "What the hell did I just get myself into?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Rebi Magugaden,"Gajeel said.

"What," Levy asked. That came out of nowhere. It had been a month since they had moved in together. The room was spacious enough for the both of them. Levy's side of the room was painted blue, but you could hardly see it with the bookcases that covered them. There was a queen size bed, since she moved around at night, and a Wardrobe next to the bathroom. Gajeel's side was the same as when they first got it, Black. He had a regular sized bed that was always made, despite how people think of him, and a drawer right next to it. There was a desk that separated the beds where Levy usually worked at. But right now, she was sitting on her bed, reading a huge book that Gajeel would have taken weeks to read, while it would only take her two days. She was confused at his words.

"Rebi Magugaden," he said slowly, sitting up from his laying position. "That's what you should call yourself when we go on missions."

"What? Why?"

"Not to be rude, but your name is too, dare I say, Cute."

"Levy McGarden?"

"Yup."

"But I'm supposed to sound cute to keep an element of surprise," she explained. "That's what father said."

"Ok," Gajeel said wondering why she called the master Father. "But when you're done surprising them you should say who you really are, using your real name as a decoy while using your nickname as the real deal."

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?"

Gajeel thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No. Not really. I got the name Kurogane when I was eleven. You're eleven. It's time to get you a nickname. And Rebi Magugaden sounds cool."

Levy looked at her book like it had the answers to the questions in her head. Then she sighed. "Fine. But how do we get the word out?"

Gajeel grinned his evil grin. "Easy." He jumped off his bed and pulled her out of hers by her wrist. "We go on a job." Then he ran out the room with her in tow.

When they arrived at the guild, they headed straight for the request board.

"Ok. So we wanna get one with people so they'll spread the word," Gajeel explained. He grabbed a flyer from the board. "This one looks good. Doesn't pay much, but it'll have to do."

Levy kept trying to look at it while he read up but he kept moving it from her reach. "Gajeel-sama," she whined. "Let me see it." She tried grabbing it but he moved it from her reach by holding his arm up high.

"I aint done yet."

"It's only a paragraph long!" She yelled in frustration. Why'd he have to be so tall?

Gajeel looked at her surprised. She could see that? He still had wide eyes when he said, "I'm stuck on a word."

Levy looked at him like she wanted to kill him. But she would never kill her Gajeel-sama. She sighed and looked down. Then she held out her hand. Gajeel looked at it for a few seconds. Then Levy looked up and pointed at the paper. He let out a small "Oh" and scolded himself for thinking something else. He handed her the paper. "What word," she asked. He pointed at the word. "It says cluster."

"Yeah, I know what it says. The hell does it mean, though?"

"It means a small group of people or things. It's also a collection of stars in the sky that are close together. But I don't think the latter is what they're referring to."

"Japanese, please?"

"They want us to catch a small group of people. They keep on stealing gold from the Magnolia Museum."

"Wait. The jobs in Magnolia? Why didn't they send this to their dam fairies?!"

Levy was confused. "Fairies?"

"I'll tell ya later," he muttered. He hated that stupid guild. Fairy Tail. Nothing but a bunch of pansies and idiots that roam around Magnolia. If they took a job there, they could run into them and… That's it! If they take a job in Magnolia, then the fairies would hear about Kurogane and Rebi. He smiled devilishly. "We're taking it." He snatched the flyer out of her hands while she was inspecting it. "Come one, let's go tell the master." Then they headed towards his office.

Jose heard a light tapping on his door and yelled, "Come in." There entered his two favorite pupils.

"Father," Levy said. "We're taking a job."

"That's great," he said, though he really didn't care. "Which one?"

"We're gonna stop some thieves in Magnolia," Gajeel replied with a hint of amusement.

Jose's eyes widened. "What?! Why would you need to go there?!"

Gajeel was unfazed by his outburst. "Levy, I'll meet you outside."

"But I-"

"I'll meet you outside," he said in a warning tone. Levy puffed her cheeks in anger and slammed the door behind her. Gajeel didn't mind. She would get over it quick enough. He turned back to his master. "Think about it, Master. We got Levy in our guild. Despite what she looks like, she deserves to be feared. You of all people should know this. And who better to fear her than that sissy guild. Fairy Tail."

Jose thought for a moment. It could earn him some points in this mental war they had going on. He agreed. "Fine. But how is it going to work?"

"So we go there and destroy the robber's headquarters in the most malicious way possible. Then we do the same to the robbers, only letting one get away to have both our names running through Magnolia and fearing our very existence. Whatta ya think?"

Jose didn't know what to say. Gajeel was an idiot but there were times he was a genius. Just like now. "I think it's perfect."

After getting approval from the master, Gajeel met Levy outside of the guild. "Come on, Shrimp. It's an hour train ride to magnolia and it's only ten in the morning." He grabbed her wrist and started running. Levy couldn't help but laugh. He was really excited to show her off.

* * *

They had arrived at Magnolia an hour later and went straight to the museum. There they had the lead and Gajeel could still smell the thieves scent. It was faint and would disappear if he didn't find it soon. He was sniffing a trail that was faint when it suddenly became stronger. He was so surprised that he stood up straight. He heard a giggle and knew that this was Levy's doing. She did something to enhance his senses. He followed the now strong and getting stronger trail after a quick "Thanks." They had made to a clearing with a small cabin, Gajeel sniffed the air and instantly knew that the cabin was a decoy. There was a real entrance somewhere around the trees.

"We have to find the real entrance," he said, though he knew that she already knew. "You think you can do that?"

Levy nodded. "Solid Script: Detect." Suddenly a pink flash of light that wasn't noticeable unless you knew it was there surrounded her and she let it flow through everything. Her eyes were closed in concentration. When the light was gone she opened her eyes and pointed to a tree. "That tree isn't real." Gajeel tapped it and it sounded hollow. She was right. It wasn't.

He found a crack at the bottom and lifted it. It was a slide. "You should go first," he stated.

"What do I do when I get down there?"

"Easy," he said grabbing her roughly and shoving her on the slide. "You raise havoc," he said with a devilish smile before he shoved her down.

Levy was screaming all the way down and she could swear that she heard Gajeel laughing. When she landed, she was in the middle of some sort of mining process. Sort of. Men were hauling gold to various places. She was in a bit of shock after her ride and she couldn't believe it. That asshole actually pushed her?! Oh, she was so getting him back. But right now, she had to get her act together.

"Who the hell are you," a man asked walking up to her. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her down to the floor.

Levy had a boost of confidence after that. She always did when someone thought they could overpower her. "Rebi," she said. The word PAIN flew at the guy and he was suddenly on the floor holding himself like he just got hit by a train. Levy stood up with smirk. "Rebi Magugaden." Then she started throwing word like WATER and FIRE and DESTROY and others that got the men fighting her back with no option of getting the upper hand. She was too powerful for them. She couldn't tell why, but she had this sudden thrill inside her, like she could do anything. Was this how Gajeel-sama always felt? She didn't know and she didn't care. She found herself laughing as she overpowered them. Then suddenly stopped. She shouldn't be laughing at people getting terribly hurt. Even if they were bad people. She looked around. Was this really her? She had blown up many crates with gold and had broken many bones and spilled blood of others. That's when a hand grabbed her shoulder and she screamed letting the word FIRE hit them.

"Damn it, Shrimp! What the hell?!" Gajeel was holding his burnt face.

Levy squealed in surprise. "I am so sorry, Gajeel-sama. I thought you were someone else."

Gajeel looked around. He grinned. The girl could definitely cause damage. "This is nice." Then he caught the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"This isn't me," she whispered. "I couldn't have done this. This isn't me!" Tears were threatening to fall off her face.

"Whoa, Levy. Calm down. We were supposed to get them this way. To get you noticed. It's not like you killed someone."

Levy was sort of cheering up. These were bad people after all. They probably deserved it. Besides, she could have done far worse. "You're ri-"

"Shut up," Gajeel interrupted.

Levy became angry. "Excuse m-"

"Shut up," he whispered as he covered her mouth. He listened. There was a door on the other side of the room and Gajeel could hear voices through it. It probably led to the cabin.

"Are you sure it came from there?" Asked a voice.

"Of course." Said another.

"But who could have found our secret entrance?"

"Probably those fairies."

Gajeel instantly became angry. What was that supposed to mean. That Phantom wasn't good enough to find their hideout. His fist clenched as the hand covering Levy's mouth turned into an iron pole. He would show them. The pole broke through the door and hit the first person it felt. He fell to the ground, holding his nose.

"You bastard," he yelled. Gajeel was satisfied that he hit the man that insulted his guild. He could tell by the voice. "Markus! Belljum! Get him." Then the guy noticed that everyone was knocked out. His eyes flooded with fear. How did this happen?

Gajeel smirked. "Looks like he noticed your work, _Rebi_." Gajeel nudged her with his elbow and she shyly smiled at his gesture.

The man was completely confused. That little girl did this. "Aria," the guy said standing up. "Take them."

"Yes, Master," the other guy said. He was tall and tan. He didn't seem to have visible hair, and possessed a rectangular, elongated face with prominent cheekbones, which had his rounded chin jut downwards, something that somehow negates the somewhat angular look his face would have otherwise. A thin, vertical dark line is present on the chin, crossing its whole length up to his lower lip, and his nose was flat. He possessed wide dark eyes topped by thin dark eyebrows, which were hidden away by a simple, light blindfold. He wore some sort of green outfit and a red skeleton necklace. Levy felt that he was trouble. Gajeel thought that they could take him. "Zetsu," he yelled.

Suddenly, Gajeel felt explosions on him and he yelled in surprise. Where the hell did that come from? He didn't care. He realized he had no clue what kind of magic this guy used so he would have to wing it. "Iron Dragon's Sword," he said and his hand turned into a large, jagged steel blade. He charged at Aria and attempted to hit him, but then his sword disappeared as the guy yelled, "Metsu!" Gajeel suddenly felt some of his magic leave him as he was hit with a painful force. "KYAAAAH," he yelled in pain. Why did it hurt so much?

"Gajeel-sama!" Levy yelled as she ran to his side. She wasn't even near him as the man used the same attack on him. Gajeel yelled even louder. "Gajeel-sama!"

"Zetsu," the man said again. Gajeel had explosions on his skin again and it actually hurt this time. The man said it three more times and Gajeel was barely standing. Then he fell and she ran to his side. Levy had no clue what to do. They were usually the strong ones in the fight. She noticed that the blindfolded man was crying. "Such a young soul must die," he cried. She was infuriated. Gajeel-sama would not die. Not while she was by his side!

Levy stood up, her headband being lost from the slide. Her eyes were covered by her bangs, shadowing them from existence. "No one hurts my Gajeel-sama." She said in a calm voice. All men knew that she wasn't though.

Aria didn't seem to notice the deadly aura surrounding her. "Metsu!" He yelled.

Levy's head shot up, finally revealing her eyes to be full of rage. "Solid Script: Tornado!" Suddenly, she and the guy were surrounded by a tornado. She had took a deep breath before it had surrounded her. '_Let's see him attack me without his element_.'

Aria was confused when she yelled that. He was even more confused when he was inside a tornado. He found that he couldn't breathe. What the hell had she done? Then it hit him. He couldn't use his magic if there was no air. That wench figured out his magic! Suddenly the word FIRE hit him in the stomach, burning it. Usually when someone had the upper hand, he would take off his blindfold to be at full power, but what was his power without air? He was going to lose this battle, he knew it. Unless the girl needed to breathe again.

What he didn't know, was that Levy could hold her breath for more than ten minutes. She loved to swim and liked it underwater. She guessed it had something to do with her blue hair. But that was beside the point. She waved her hand and the word PUNCH hit him in the face. Then she made the word WATER appear and it soaked him. His choice of clothing wouldn't help him now. She could tell that it was wool, and that didn't go well with water. She let the word DEFEAT hit him and he fell to his knees, powerless. The tornado disappeared and she took deep breaths. It was only five seconds before she was back to normal. She looked at the guy. He was still on his knees and taking deep breaths. Then he started crying. "I lost." He said.

"Solid Script: Nullify." She nullified his magic just in case he had any ideas. One kick to the chest and he was knocked out cold. Levy turned to Gajeel and said, "Solid Script: Ease." She was hoping to ease the pain so that he wouldn't feel too much. When the word EASE in grass green letters sunk into him, he stirred and his eyes shot open.

"What happened?" he grabbed her shoulders and brought her close to his face.

Levy blushed out of nervousness. She didn't want to tell him that he had lost in a fight. That would down his confidence.

Gajeel misinterpreted the blush as their faces being too close and he pushed her away, his ears red. "Sorry," he muttered. "So what happened?"

Levy didn't know what to say. "Things," was her answer. Gajeel looked confused. Then he saw that that Aria guy was on the ground, unconscious. "You defeated him?!" He wondered why he was surprised. She was strong.

Levy nodded. "It wasn't that hard after taking him out of his element."

"His element?"

"Air. He controlled air."

"How did you guys get out of air?"

"I'll tell you later. We have to get the other guy. I'm pretty sure he got away while we were fighting."

"Right," Gajeel said, getting up. His clothes were tattered and ripped revealing his knees and stomach. "Let's go." They ran through the broken door, forgetting the plan.

* * *

After going through the cabin and into the forest, Gajeel sniffed his scent out and they headed south. They found him fumbling with a purple pouch.

"Hey, you freak," Gajeel yelled. "You ruined my favorite shirt!" Gajeel was still put out after his fight with Aria, if you could even call it a fight, more like a beating, so he would let Levy handle this. She seemed pretty upbeat to do it. He looked at her and saw a glint of rage in her eyes. Something an eleven year old girl shouldn't have. He actually feared for the guy.

"Solid Script: Destruc-," she started but was cut off when purple dust hit her in the face. Then she was surrounded by an ultraviolet light.

Gajeel was surprised by the light. When it died down, Gajeel saw Levy on the floor holding her head in pain. "Shit, wrong spell," the man said. Gajeel took his distraction as an opportunity to muster up some magic and hit him in the face with a pole and knocking him out.

Gajeel looked back at Levy and noticed something different. Her hair was a bit longer and her shirt seemed a bit shorter, as did her vest. He didn't want to admit it, but he did notice that her chest seemed a bit bigger. What he really noticed was that her shorts didn't quite fit her. Her… It looked a lot bigger than usual. He needed to stop staring. Now! He looked away and found an interesting tree to stare at.

Levy stood up, her head a bit woozy, and she found that she couldn't stand right. She was about to fall back down on her but when Gajeel caught her from behind. His arms were under hers and she had to look sideways to see him out of the corner of her eye. "You ok," he asked.

Levy didn't know. Her shirt was now slightly tight when it used be snug and fitting. Her hair seemed to go to her shoulders when it was barely passed her ears. And her shorts were way too tight for her liking. She stood up, despite the wooziness in her head. "No, I'm not." She could tell that there was something wrong with her. She walked up to the unconscious guy and the word WAKE woke him up. She grabbed him by the collar and glared into his eyes with such ferocity he whimpered. "What the hell did yo do to me," she yelled in his face.

"You're older," he whimpered.

"What?" She was confused.

"How old are you?" He asked warily.

"Eleven," she answered impatiently.

"You're thirteen now," he said in a high voice as he saw a raging fire in her eyes.

It took a few seconds to process what he said. When she did, she couldn't believe it. "What?!" She was so angry she punched his nose and he blacked out again. The fire was gone and replaced with sorrow. Then she sat down, hugging her knees as she buried her head in her legs.

Gajeel didn't hear any sniffles nor did he smell tears. She just sat there and he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Oi, Levy." Her head moved slightly, letting him know that she was listening. "Are you ok?" He asked hesitantly.

Levy looked up at him with no emotion in her eyes. "Two years of my life…were taken from me. I can't believe it," she whispered.

Gajeel had no clue what to do. She wasn't crying and she wasn't happy. Then he realized what was wrong with her. She was confused. What was she supposed to do? She had lost two years of her life. Had she expected something during those years? He didn't know, and, now, neither would she. What surprised him, though, was when she started laughing. "What the hell?! Why are you laughing?"

She looked up with a big smile. "This is awesome."

Gajeel stared at her with wide eyes. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought you were gonna burst out crying or go on a rampage or something! And now you're just laughing?! What the hell, woman?!"

Levy laughed harder as he rambled on. She stood up and grabbed his hands, silencing him. "Calm down," she said. And he did.

She let go of his hands after he nodded, and Gajeel found that he missed their warmth. Great. He was able to not notice it with her being way too young, but now she wasn't. How was he gonna ignore it now. "So you don't wanna change back?"

Levy looked at him surprised. "Are you kidding me? No! I love this. I'm probably stronger now."

Gajeel sweat dropped. "How is that a good thing for me?"

"Pfft. What do you mean for you? This is about me. Imagine what everyone's gonna think when we get back."

"You don't look that much different," Gajeel said, looking her over, especially her bottom half.

Levy hit him on the head. "Then stop staring."

Gajeel's ears turned red as he looked away. Thank god she had no clue why he was staring. If he remembered correctly, no one had ever given her the talk. He needed to control himself. But it was going to be hard now that she wasn't that much younger. He mentally face-palmed. He hoped Totomaru didn't discover his new feelings. "Come on. We gotta get these two to jail." Gajeel grabbed the man by the collar and started to drag him back to the hideout. Levy followed behind.

* * *

When they got there, that Aria guy was still knocked out. So was his master. "We should blow this place up," Levy suggested. "We gotta get these two to jail though. The others are useless." The word FLOAT in white letters was carrying Aria as they went back outside of the cabin. Then the word EXPLODE in orange, red letters sunk into the cabin. Then Levy stared walking away, Aria floating behind her.

"Why isn't it exploding?" Gajeel asked. Her powers didn't take that long to process.

"It will when the job is done. You have the gold right?"

Gajeel was hauling the gold in one huge wagon, all the gold they could find. It was Aah-lot. Gajeel didn't complain though. He needed one more thing to accomplish. "Wait!"

Levy stopped and turned to him. "What is it?"

"We should carve our names somewhere."

Levy surprised herself by liking the idea. And she had a great idea of where to carve it. "Let's carve it in the sand."

Gajeel was confused. "How do we do that?"

Levy let Aria drop and ran in front of the cabin. "Like this." The word LIGHTNING appeared in small yellow letter and seemed to stick to her hand.

Then a bolt of never-ending lighting shot out of it and she seemed to be writing something on the sand. When she was done, Gajeel saw something shiny and took a look.

"Whoa," was all he said when he saw the words _REBI MAGUGADEN_ in glass letters stuck to the sand. It was written in her beautiful handwriting and each letter was capitalized.

"You want to do yours now," she asked.

"Sure, do it."

"You have to write it. In your own handwriting."

"How the hell do I do that?"

Levy rolled her eyes and his Baka-ness. "Ok, get behind me." He did. "Now put your arm around me, the one you write with."

"What?!" Gajeel asked flabbergasted.

"Put your arm around me and grab my wrist." Gajeel was hesitant to do so. When he finally did, he wondered why he felt comfortable in this awkward situation. He was so close to her and he could smell her scent as it intoxicated his nose. A nice, sweet scent of peach, ink, and aging paper. "Now write your name while I blast the lightning." Gajeel did so. Soon his name, _Kurogane Gajeel Redfox_, was written in his slightly sloppy handwriting. He reluctantly let go of her and found that his front was missing the warmth from her, just like when she let go of his hand. "Alright, let's go."

Levy was right. The second they brought the gold back and the money was handed to them, there was an explosion loud enough for even Oak Town to hear. They had left the Aria guy and the master at a police station tied up, and were gone by the time everyone went to check out the explosion.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around a huge crater in the ground in the middle of the forest. Everyone was looking around to see who the cause of this was. There were more people that wore a weird emblem than there were actual humans. Two girls, one with scarlet hair and one with white, both in ponytails, screamed, "Master, I found something!" in unison. "What? I found it first!"

"Is that a challenge, Mira?!"

"I guess it is, Erza!" They were about to punch each other when a small man came up to them with a weird hat.

"No need to fight, my children," he said in a calm, happy voice. "Now, show me what you two found."

"Yes, Master Makorav." They moved a bit of rubble to show him two glass sets that were perfectly fine. Not a single crack on them.

"What's it say, Master?" Asked Mira.

"Rebi Magugaden and Kurogane Gajeel Redfox."

"Gajeel's from Phantom," Erza informed. "Why would he be here in Magnolia?"

"I don't know, but I'd beat that Iron freak in minutes," said a pink haired boy.

"Aye, Natsu," said a blue, flying cat.

"Don't agree with him, Happy," said a boy with black hair. "Flame brain couldn't beat a fly if he tried."

"You wanna go, ice princess?!"

"I guess I do, hot head," he yelled as they nudged heads together.

Erza grabbed them by them by the hair and smashed their heads together, nearly knocking them out. "What did the master just say?"

"Sorry, sir," both boys said.

"Who the heck is Rebi," Mira asked.

The master couldn't answer that. He didn't know himself. "I don't know."

Erza looked around and saw the destruction once more. "Master, look at all this destruction. Do you think that this Rebi did this? I don't see any use of iron."

"That is probably so."

"I smell lighting," a blonde guy said.

"Do you now, Laxus?"

"It made that glass. A powerful blast." Laxus explained.

"Master, is this something we should be worried about," a brunette asked at she looked through her visions to see if it was.

"Whoever this Rebi Magugaden is, they won't be a threat unless we're face to face. Understand?" Makorav wasn't an idiot. He could sense a great amount of power in this area. He watched as his children nodded.

By nightfall, everyone was wondering who this Rebi Magugaden was.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since then, and everyone noticed the little changes and, much to Gajeel's dismay, Totomaru did too. He had received a smack in the face with a magazine. On Fire! He wanted to punch him so badly, but the shrimp was there.

"Totoma-kun, its fine. I'm not that much younger than you now," she yelled with enthusiasm.

Totomaru stared at her with wide eyes. Then there was a fire that no one noticed in them. He forced a smile. "Levy-chan, why don't we go out to eat? I'll meet you outside, ok?"

Levy was wary, but she agreed. "Alright, but you better not be scratching up my Gajeel-sama." She jumped off the table she was sitting on and went outside.

When she was gone, he turned to Gajeel and hit him with the now put out magazine. "So that's what this is about!"

"Whatta ya talkng about?"

"She is now not that much younger than me."

"So?"

"Which means she's not that much younger than you."

"I still don't get it." Gajeel hated where this was going. He was well aware of the eyes staring their way.

"I'm no baka, Gajeel! I see the way you look at her! You think I'm stupid? You look at her like she's the only thing in this damn world." He kept his voice low so the others wouldn't hear him. "Now she's not that much younger. Was this your plan, Gajeel," he asked accusingly.

"No, it wasn't! We went on that job only to get her name noticed."

"Yeah, I noticed. I was out on a job before I came back today. I heard of this _Rebi_. I was thinking that this couldn't be my dear Levy-chan, but I was wrong. Now back to the topic. How'd she turn thirteen?"

"Some bastard threw some purple dust on her while she was about to attack."

Totomaru looked at him as if he was finding anything that was would say he was lying. "Levy-chan and I have been growing apart. I don't know how long it's gonna take 'til I'm out of the picture, but until then," he started to walk away only turning his head sideways to say his last words. "I give you my blessing." He slammed the door behind him.

Gajeel could only stare at the door, shocked. The hell he meant by _blessing_? Was he tryna imply something. Ok, so he knew what he was implying, but it was never gonna happen. Never. Right?

He was still in his mental war when someone yelled, "Would ya look at that? Our own Kurogane has a soft spot for our little Levy-chan!"

Gajeel knew that voice. "Shuddup, Kyson, no one was talkin to ya!"

Everyone around him just snickered.

* * *

A few weeks later, Levy didn't know what to do. Gajeel had been avoiding her for the most part and she was getting sick of it. What was his problem? He said he would always be by her side three years ago. What happened? She was always trying to talk to him, but he would always avoid her and say that he was tired or busy. She had to resort on taking solo jobs because he wouldn't taker her on one. She would eat alone at the guild because he wasn't there bringing their food. There were others, but none as good as his company. He was her Gajeel-sama, why was he avoiding her? She was also having trouble in the library. She would usually let Gajeel-sama get a book that was too high for her, but he wasn't there. So she had to get a step ladder. When she arrived home, hoping to get word from him, he was always already asleep. She would sigh, kick off her sandals, and jump into bed. When she woke up, he was gone. She started to think that they were growing apart. Why? Was this because she was older? She didn't see why that mattered. But could it be? She was so confused. She wondered if he even cared about her anymore. She had told him why she needed him and… That was probably it. He probably thought that she was using him. She looked down at the book in her hand. It wasn't grabbing her attention like it would have, her mind was somewhere else. She looked at the clock. It was a bit past midnight and she was still at the guild library. This was the fourth time this week that she was in the library. She refused to go home if she wasn't going to talk to him. So far he hadn't noticed. She looked back at the possibility of why he was avoiding her. She wasn't using him. He was her best friend. She started to cry, letting the tears fall on the book. She soon fell asleep, her head against the beanbag, her book as a teddy bear.

When she woke up, the sun still not shining, she wasn't in the library. She could have been, but there wasn't a queen sized bed in the library. Nor was there a desk next to said queen sized bed, or a bed next to said desk. She could see peeks of lighter blue in the horizon and realized that it would be morning soon. Turning to her right, she saw Gajeel's bed, and for the first time in two months, it wasn't empty. She stood up quickly and put the word SILENT in clear letters inside her. Anything she did, he wouldn't hear. She got up to create a plan.

* * *

Gajeel had to stay away from her. Why? To protect her. From him. He couldn't be near her with this feeling inside him, it made him a bit queasy and wary. He figured that it was much worse when was away from her, but he didn't pay it any mind. She was always trying to talk to him, but he would make up an excuse like he was busy or tired. He started taking solo jobs so that he could be away from the guild, more importantly her, as long as he could. He didn't eat at the guild anymore, he took the food with him. He didn't want to be at the guild and run into her. He wasn't spending half of his day getting books that were way too high for her like he used to. And he made sure to be asleep before she got home. Two months later he realized that she wasn't coming home. Her scent was fading in the room, and he was worried. He woke up in the middle of the night to see that she wasn't in her bed. Where would she be? There could only be one place. And there she was, sleeping on the beanbag, just like she did three months ago when she was eleven instead of thirteen. He sighed, he would have to take her home. This wasn't the proper way to sleep. He lifted her up bridal style and she snuggled her head against his chest muttering his name. He blushed at that. A genuine blush on his cheeks. He took her home and lied her on her bed. After that he fell asleep himself.

Gajeel woke up to something jumping on his bed. He lifted his heavy eyelids to see an angry Levy lying next to him. "Good morning," she said bitterly.

He jumped out of his bed quicker than a bolt of lightning. "I got to get ready," he said quickly before she threw a pile of clothes in his face.

"Of course you do. We're going somewhere." Her voice was leaking with annoyance. Gajeel noticed that she was wearing a purple blouse and some blue pants. She wore sneakers and her hair still had her headband.

"Actually, I have to-"

"_Actually_, you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

There was such force in her voice that he nodded.

"Now go get dressed," she ordered.

After putting on his normal attire, Gajeel followed Levy to a mountain that was an hour away. He had to climb while she flouted up to a cave. When he entered the cave, Levy was sitting crisscross on the floor and looking his way. He was starting to think that this was a bad idea. Hell, it was. He shouldn't be alone with her! He was about to take a step back when she asked, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I aint avoiding you," he stated bluntly.

Levy glared at him. "Yes you are," she yelled. "I never see you anymore! All I want to know is Why?"

Gajeel couldn't take it. He couldn't take this. He couldn't tell her why. "I'm outta here." He tried walking through the cave entrance but he hit something. He looked up and saw nothing. He punched the air and hit a wall of words and codes. "What the hell is this?!"

Levy stood up and walked towards him. "Do you want to get out of here?"

He turned to her. "You planned this!"

"Well what did you expect me to do?! I never see you anymore! And when I do, you're _busy_ or _tired_!"

"How the hell do I get outta here?!"

Their faces were so close that their noses almost touched. Gajeel was too angry to realize this. They glared into each other's eyes. "You tell me what I want to hear," she said in a calm tone.

"Like hell I will! I aint telling you anything!"

"So there is a reason you're avoiding me?! I knew it!"

Gajeel stood up straight. He let that slip. Baka, baka, baka!

"Are you gonna tell me why? Or are you gonna starve here?"

"Aren't you stuck in here too?" She walked right past him and out of the cave.

"Nope. Just you." Gajeel was furious and she could tell. It wouldn't be much longer until he cracked. "We can stay here all day, Gajeel-sama. And any food I make will be for me."

"You aint getting anything outta me," he growled. "So you can just take this stupid wall down."

"I don't know how," she stated bluntly. "I'm not the one who made it. A guy with green hair did. He decided to help me this morning. He was delighted to manipulate an idiot that didn't know how to speak his feelings. This rune is set up to help me found out why you are avoiding me. And until you confess, you're stuck."

"Confess what," he asked worriedly. She hadn't figured out, had she?

"Why you're avoiding me!" She squealed.

Gajeel let out an unnoticeable sigh of relief. She hadn't. "Well, I guess I'm gonna be here for a while cause I aint confessing anything."

"Whatta you mean _you're_ gonna?_ We're_ gonna. For the rune to be broken I have to hear it."

"What?" No, NO, NO! She couldn't stay here! Not with him! Not alone! He couldn't handle that! She needed to leave.

Levy started walking back into the cave and went to the other side where the shadows were. She sat down and waited.

* * *

It was nightfall and neither of them had had a thing to eat all day. Levy wasn't cruel. She wouldn't let her Gajeel-sama starve alone. When it got too dark, she spelled the word FIRE in raging letters and put it on a pile of old sticks and twigs.

Gajeel tried his best to stay away from her, but it was turning out to be a challenge. This cave was too small and he could only be about seven feet away from her. He was at the entrance of the cave, he had been there all day. Watching the fire rage and give an orange glow to the cave, he started to think if telling her would be a good thing. She might even feel the same way. Part of him wanted to believe that. The other part knew that it wasn't true. She still didn't know what it meant to like someone. Suddenly, a pineapple hit him in the face. "What the-"

"Eat, you baka. You're hungry." She still wasn't facing him.

"I aint hungry." His stomach chose that _perfect_ time to growl.

"Hmph. Sure you're not."

Gajeel cut the pineapple through the middle and hesitantly walked towards her. He sat right next to her and handed her half of the fruit. She only looked away from it.

"I'm not hungry." Her stomach growled. A normal person wouldn't hear it, but Gajeel wasn't normal.

"Sure you're not." He still held it out to her. She looked sideways a bit seeing if she should take it or not. She reached out to grab it, but then pulled her hand back.

"No. I made that for you." She hugged her knees and stared in to the fire.

Gajeel thought she looked beautiful with the fire giving her a golden-orange glow. It made her brown eyes sparkle. "Look, Shrimp. You wanna get outta here, so do I. So just call your friend to take it down."

"Freed left with Laxus right after making the rune. He's probably miles away by now."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"I thought you were good at these things. Can't you just rewrite it or something?"

"I would need a magic pen for that. I don't have one. I forgot to buy one." Her voice held no emotion. Well, none he couldn't find. It was silent for another moment. "Just tell me what I want to here and we can both go home."

Gajeel grew furious. "I'm telling you, there's nothing to confess. Just get us outta here."

She stood up in a fit of rage. "Yes there is! You _are_ avoiding me, and there _is_ something to confess! Will you just tell me already?!"

"No!" He yelled as he stood up to tower over her. "I can't tell you, alright! I just can't."

"And why not?!" She didn't care if he was taller, she would be the one with the upper hand here.

Gajeel didn't answer. Instead, he took a step back. Levy was confused by this action. He took a deep breath and said, "… I like you."

"What?"

"I like you." He didn't notice the rune disappear.

"Well, I'm your best friend. You're supposed to like me." She was confused.

"No… No-not like that." He was stuttering. How it that he could beat down a monster and get punched in the face without a sweat, yet he couldn't say what was on his mind?

"Then how? Tell me." She was more confused than when she read in German for the first time.

Gajeel thought for a moment. He took a deep breath. "How about…I show you instead?"

"Alright," she said warily. His voice just didn't sound right. It was always upbeat and full of confidence. But right now, it was down and cowardice, like he couldn't say what he wanted.

He took two steps forward and was right in front of her. Then he cupped her cheek with one hand. Gajeel thought it fit perfectly, but Levy just looked confused.

"Gajeel-sama, what are-"

"I need you to close your eyes."

"But-"

"Please."

Levy's eyes widened. He never said please. Never. She nodded and closed her eyes.

Gajeel looked at her. She was so beautiful in his eyes. He started to lean in closer and closer until their lips were mere centimeters apart. Then, he pulled her in to a hug. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

Levy's eyes widened in confusion. What was happening? Gajeel never hugged her, she hugged him. He would usually stiffen when she did that but now, he was the one hugging and she was the one stiffening. She hugged him back for ten seconds before she couldn't take it anymore. "Wait a minute," she said as she pulled away. "I'm confused. How do you like me?"

He cupped her cheek once more and shook his head. "You'll understand one day." That was the reason he didn't do it. He would do it when she understood how he felt. Right now, she didn't. And she probably never would. But he would wait. Forever if he had to. He let his hand fall and he walked out of the cave, forgetting that there was ever a rune there. He turned his head to see that she was still standing there, confused as hell. "You comin?"

At that, Levy immediately brightened up. She didn't know if he was going to avoid her anymore, but she would enjoy his attention while it lasted.

* * *

The next day everyone barricaded them at the door wondering where they were all day yesterday. Gajeel would only glare at them as Levy said, "Patching things up," with that big beautiful smile.

They sat down in their regular seats. And, for the first time in two months, together. After a quick breakfast of French toast and syrup, Levy pulled a book out of her satchel and started reading. It was a book that was so intriguing and full of mystery. It was about a dashing prince that was in love with a beautiful princess but one day she mysteriously disappeared. That's where she was right now. She soon found out that it wasn't as comfortable reading at the table as it used to be. She had read a few pages (118) before she put it down, not being able to take it anymore.

"Thank goodness! I've been tryna get you out of that for five minutes!" Gajeel scolded.

"Well, what is it?"

"You have some syrup on your face." He pointed to her cheek. She rubbed. "It's still there." She did it again. "You still have it." She rubbed it once more. "Now you're just spreading it around. N-no. Stop. You're gonna get it in your hair! Here, I'll get it," he grumbled. Then he pulled her close and licked it off her face. Those around "Aww"ed at the scene. He growled at them and they stopped, but it couldn't stop the knowing smirks coming in his direction. He purposely ignored the glare Totomaru shot his way from across the table.

Levy wasn't particularly pleased. She rubbed her cheek with her sleeve. "Gross, Gajeel-sama," she muttered. He only rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because you need another shower," he said sarcastically. She already smelled nice, he didn't need her scent intoxicating him.

"Well, I didn't need your saliva on my cheek." She picked up her book and started reading, already lost to the world.

"What the hell was that?!" Totomaru yelled. He knew Levy wouldn't hear him.

"I was just cleaning her face," Gajeel defended.

"I can see that blush Gajeel. And she could have cleaned it herself. She had a napkin," He grinded.

Gajeel didn't respond to that. He stared at something else. That something else happened to be Levy.

"Oi, Levy-chan," someone yelled. A girl with a tan and dark green hair ran up to her and sat on the table in front of her. She pulled the book down with a huge smile on her face. Levy looked up at her in question. "Isn't that book a bit too close to yer face?"

Levy looked back at the book. "Well, the words have become smaller ever since the growth spell. I can see it when it's close to my face."

"Su, leave her alone please," Totomaru said. "Just let her read her book."

"Ya know what ya need, don't ya," Su asked, ignoring Totomaru. "Some glasses." She watched Totomaru take a gulp of his drink. "You should ask your boyfriend to get you some."

Levy smiled. "That's great idea. Gajeel-sama, you should get me some glasses." Levy was surprised when she saw Totomaru spit out his drink. A complete coincidence that it landed on her Gajeel-sama.

Gajeel ignored the glare from Totomaru and stared, flabbergasted, at Levy. He could hear Su laughing her ass off in the background, but his attention was on Levy. "I aint your boyfriend, Shrimp!"

"Sure you are," she said a bit down. "You're a boy and you're my friend."

Gajeel sighed in relief. Of course. Leave it to her to make something sound out of context. "Alright. Yeah. But it's called guy-friend, k?"

She nodded. "So are you gonna get me some glasses?"

"Shouldn't you get them yourself? You have the money"

"Yes, but like I said before, you owe me two birthday presents since I missed them." She picked up her book and started reading it.

Gajeel knew that that was that. "What the hell, Shrimp?!" He knew that she started reading so she wouldn't have to continue this argument! The damn brat. He slumped back in his chair. He was stuck with this task.


	6. Chapter 6

February, a month everyone waits for since there is a specific day. A day we give flowers and chocolates to the ones we love.

Gajeel hated it. All this lovey-dovey crap was nothing but a bunch of cow shit. He had never celebrated it, ever. It was just too gross to him.

But that was before he met Levy. For the past three years he always received a box of iron chocolates, chocolates with iron inside them. How she made them, he would never know. She would give him teddy bears, knowing he had a soft spot for cute things. Damn her. And she would always finish with a hug, which he would usually stiffen at. Everyone would aw at the scene until he glared at them. Then he would watch her run off as she gave everyone else a box of chocolates and a hug.

He never really thought to get her something too. Until now. He would do anything he could to get her to understand, and once she did, he would give her that kiss. But what the hell do you give a girl that you like? What the hell do you give a girl in general? Teddy bears and chocolates seem to be the tradition, but he wanted to get her something special. Something she would love. But what?

"Hey, Levy-chan," someone called.

"What is it, Su-chan," Levy answered.

"Book is still way too close to yer face." She scooted the book down from her face. "When's your Boyfriend gonna get you some glasses."

"It's guy friend, ya conceited tree," Gajeel growled.

"Sugar coat it, why don't you? You and I both know you wish it was the first."

"Is there a reason you're here, Su," asked Totomaru through gritted teeth.

"Just here to ask what the girl wants for V-day. So what do you want Levy-chan?"

"Eh, it's only valentine's day. And I'm the one who gives out the gifts."

"I thought I'd help you this year. Wouldn't it feel nice to give something and get something in return?" She slightly glanced at Gajeel, which left him wondering what the hell that meant.

Levy pondered it for a moment. "I guess." She put the book down with a smile on her face. "What are we waiting for?! Valentine's day is tomorrow!" She grabbed Su by the wrist and they both ran out of the guild with grins on their faces.

Gajeel watched until the guild doors closed and turned back to see that Totomaru was gone. Where the hell did he go? He sniffed the air, but Totomaru smelled like fire, and that's what the whole guild smelled like thanks to the always burning fire at the front. He shrugged. It was none of his business where he went. Then he shoved a handful of nails in his mouth. He still needed to figure out what the hell to get her. She loved to read. But she probably has all the books in Oaktown by now. She likes headbands. But she has a ton of those. He slouched in his chair and crossed his arms. Maybe he should get her those glasses. But he didn't know her prescription. Maybe that magic pen she keeps forgetting to buy? Yes! That's perfect! He stood up and left the guild without another word.

He needed to find Levy. They needed to go on a job. How he wasted too many jewel will be a mystery to him. He wondered if he gave more to Levy knowing he wouldn't need it. He probably did. But now he did need it. There was only one place in all of Oaktown that sold chocolate and that was the Bakery. She was there ordering something. He listened in. "So, they'll all be done by tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, yes, dearie. Every single one."

"Even the iron ones?"

Gajeel's eyes widened. Those were specifically for him! He liked the idea of being special to her. So he walked right up to her and tapped her shoulder. He smiled when her eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked hurriedly.

"I came to find ya," he said nonchalantly. "Let's go on a job."

"Right now? But…"

"Come on, it'll be a quick one. We'll be back by the afternoon."

She hesitated. "I'm not-"

"You should go, Mademoiselle." They both looked up at the baker. He was a slim man of average height with a tiny, pointy mustache and green hair that pointed upwards. His right eye was covered with a molecule that was attached to a chain. He didn't look like a baker, more like a rich man. He probably was with all the customers he had. "I promise your chocolates will be done by tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Monsieur Sol."

"No need to thank me, Mademoiselle. Now go on a job with your little boyfriend."

He smirked as Gajeel glared at him. "I aint her boyfriend."

Levy didn't seem to notice Sol's mischievous demeanor. Or Gajeel's statement. "Ok, Monsieur Sol. I'll do just that. Come on, Gajeel-sama," she said as she grabbed his wrist and ran out the bakery.

* * *

Everyone turned when two young mages entered the guild. Everyone rolled their eyes. Of course it was those two. "It won' be loooong now," said a drunken woman. Everyone started laughing at her statement because they all knew that it was true. Gajeel just needed to make a move.

But what they didn't know was that he already did. Levy just didn't understand that. So as they were looking for a job that paid enough, he tried to ignore the voices and bets going on. These idiots had no clue how Levy's mind worked. He did. And it didn't work like that. "Ooh, this one looks easy," Levy said reaching for it. But she couldn't. Gajeel grabbed it for her. "100,000 jewel just to find a cat."

Gajeel sweat-dropped. He didn't like cats. But 100,000 jewel sounded good so they would take it. Snatching it from her hand they went to go inform the master, who was wondering where these weird jobs were coming from. They headed out after that.

* * *

Once again, the job was in Magnolia. Why, he had no clue. He's had no clue of anything for a while. Not since he met Levy. She confused him a lot, and not just with feelings, but her damn vocabulary too.

He watched as she read her book. He loved doing that. The expressions she made were priceless and he found it quite amusing when her eyebrows creased downwards in anger. He was waiting for specifically that. He was surprised when Levy looked up at him. He thought that he had been caught staring until she asked, "Gajeel-sama, what would a kiss feel like?"

He felt like smashing his head with a hammer just so he wouldn't have to answer this. "I don't…know." That was true, but why did she care?

"So you never kissed a girl?"

"No, have ya ever kissed a boy?" He asked irritably.

"No."

"Why the sudden interest?"

Levy looked down at her book. "It's in most of the stories I read. They say it's soft and longing and full of desire and love. I can understand that. I saw the way my dad would look at my mom before he kissed her."

Gajeel was surprised. She actually did understand. Then why did she act like she didn't?! Gosh, she was confusing. "So ya want to kiss someone?" He asked slowly, not sure how to ask it.

"Um, no…I was just wondering how it feel." She was silent for a moment. "Would _you_?"

"Would I what," he asked, hoping she didn't ask what he thought she was going to ask.

"Would you kiss me?"

He would have choked if had something in his mouth. He could feel his ears turn hot and hear his heart beat quicker. "Um…why?"

"You've never kissed a girl and I've never kissed a boy."

"…so ya want us to kiss each other?"

She bent her head down in embarrassment. "Yeah. It was just a question. You can say no if you want to," she said hurriedly.

Gajeel suddenly thought of something. "O-oi, shrimp?" She looked up at him and he felt slightly pleased that there was a hint of pink on her cheeks. He spoke more confidently this time. "How old are they in yer book? Ya know, those who kiss?"

Levy thought about it. "Like, about sixteen or seventeen. Why?"

"Tell you what. When you turn seventeen, then I'll kiss you. Your first kiss, ok? How's that sound?"

Levy smiled. "That sounds nice. Thank you, Gajeel-sama."

"So it's a deal then?" He held out his hand.

Levy shook it. "Deal."

He pulled his hand back and slouched into his seat. "You better save those lips for me," he said with a smile, but, of course, she was already back to her reading.

* * *

It didn't take long after that to get to Magnolia. Or it seemed that way. They were both tranced into what they were doing. Levy in her book and Gajeel…well, he doesn't want to talk about it.

So they got out of the train and headed to the house of the person looking for the cat. She was an old woman which came to Gajeel with no surprise. Old ladies always had cats. So they started looking for a brown and orange cat named Folly.

Levy looked at the photo the woman gave them. "I'll look this way," she pointed north. "You look that way." She pointed south.

Gajeel glared at her. "Not a chance, shorty."

She looked startled. "Why not?"

"I aint stupid. I know there's a bookstore that way." He crossed his arms and smirked at her flushed face.

Levy couldn't believe it. He noticed. Oh, why did he notice?! "I was only gonna take a look," she defended.

"Yeah, a four hour look. Get going, Shrimp." He shoved her in the direction he was originally supposed to go. Levy started walking turning back once to see Gajeel's cloaked form walking in the opposite direction.

Two hours. Two hours and still no trace of that darn cat. Levy found herself wishing she hadn't picked this job. Of course, it was supposed to get Gajeel money so she didn't mind. He was always a bit pushy and kind of mean and insulting sometimes, but he was sweet at times. Always patting her head and getting books for her. He really was a softy even if he didn't show it. Even offering to be her first kiss! That was the sweetest thing. She was going to save her lips for no one but him. That was a promise. He was a sweetheart. Others didn't think so hence the cloak he was wearing to hide himself. She too would have been scared of him if she hadn't already seen the scariest thing she was ever going to see. Walking and walking, she soon found a pink building with a bunch of girls. Was she supposed to go this far? She was about to walk away when she heard of rush of wind. Turning around, she yelled, "Solid Script: Protect!" A shield of force protected her from the upcoming beheading she almost received. She let the shield disappear and came face to face with a red headed girl. She soon saw other girls running towards them.

"Erza," a white haired one yelled. "You idiot!"

The red head seemed to recover from shock and actually bowed to her. "I am so sorry. I attacked you instead of the opponent. It is unforgivable. You may punch me now."

Levy chuckled nervously. "I'd rather not."

"Erza, don't act like that in front of her. You're gonna scare her," said a brunette as she took a gulp from a small bottle of who knows what.

"Mira-nii, who is she," asked another white haired girl. They all looked older than her.

"Yeah, who are you," said a girl with short green hair.

"If she's an enemy, the floor will be red," said a girl with purple hair and glasses.

Levy was confused. "Why would it be red?" Then it got to her and she shivered. "I assure you that I'm no enemy. I'm just looking for a cat."

"Who are you anyway," asked the Brunette.

"I'm Levy McGarden," she answered cheerfully. Then she remembered about Rebi but it was too late to change that.

"Levy, huh," said the brunette. She held out her hand. "I'm Cana." Levy shook it. "Cana Alberona."

"I'm Erza," said the red head that almost attacked her and said to punch her. "Erza Scarlet."

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira," said the first white haired girl. "And this is my sis. Lisanna," she pointed to the other one with white hair.

"I'm Bisca Mulan, it's nice to meet you," said the one with green hair.

"I'm Laki Olietta," said the one with glasses.

"So why are you looking for a cat," Mira asked.

"Oh, it's just a job me and my friend are doing," she answered.

"Seeing that you used magic to protect yourself from Red's attack, you're a mage. Aren't you?" Mira asked away.

Levy nodded.

"That's so cool, so are we," Lisanna said happily.

Levy's eyes widened. "Really? What guild are you in?"

"We're in a little guild call-" started Cana cockily before she was interrupted.

"Where are you girls," yelled an old lady. She was holding up a cat. "Who brought this cat in here?!"

Everyone looked at each other. "Not me," they all yelled in unison.

"Yeah, right, Bisca, we all know how much you love animals," Mira said.

"What about Laki, she loves to torture things," Bisca defended.

"So does Erza," Laki yelled.

"That's Mira," Erza screamed.

"Don't drag me into this," Mira warned.

"Guys," Levy and Lisanna sweat-dropped. "Don't fight over a cat."

The old lady seemed to finally notice Levy. "Who's this?"

Everyone turned to Levy, forgetting about her during their moment. "Oh, this is Levy McGarden," introduced Erza.

"What is she doing here?"

"Hilda-san, she was finding-"

"I found it," Levy squealed, cutting Mira off. She grabbed the cat and started hugging it. "Oh, I've never been so happy to see a cat in my life."

"So that's the cat you were looking for," Bisca asked. Levy nodded.

She held up the cat which had an unamused face. "I've looked for you for hours and you're unamused? I should be," she scolded the cat she never met before.

"Is that you're cat, Blue?" Cana asked.

Levy looked confused. Then she realized it was a nickname. "Oh, I'm Blue for my blue hair.

No, it's not. It's my clients."

"Hey, Levy. Why don't you stay for a bit?" Asked Lisanna.

"Actually, I have to-" she tried to say.

"Yeah," Erza agreed. "It's fun to have a new girl around. We've never seen you before in Magnolia."

"That's' because I live in-"

"Also, seeing that you blocked Red's attack, you're quite powerful," Mira cut her off. "I'd like to see your power."

"And you look really interesting," Bisca said. "Why do you wear that headband?"

"Yeah. Stay for a bit," said Cana. "The lady's house can't be far from here. You can stay a while."

"If it's alright with Hilda-san," Erza reminded everyone that she was there.

They all turned to her with pleading eyes. "Alright, but if she starts living here, she'll have to pay." Then she walked off as the girls cheered.

"Levy, you have to check out my room," Laki urged. "It's a torture device, I tell you."

"Actually I really need to go," she said reluctantly.

"Come on," the girls pleaded. "Have some fun with us," Lisanna pleaded.

"I'll show you my animals." Bisca had many.

"I'll show you my armor," Erza promised.

"But I really need to go."

"She's just scared I'll beat her at chess," Cana siad.

Levy shut up. No one. NO ONE. Beat her at chess. "In second thought, I'll stay." The girls cheered as she walked to the front of the doors with them. Gajeel could wait another hour. Right?

* * *

Gajeel was pissed. Where the fuck was this cat?! He had been searching for two hours and he couldn't believe that that cat was nowhere to be seen. This is why he hated cats. They were so boring and did absolutely nothing. But when you need to find them, you see no trace of it or where it could be. Stupid cats only clawed and took advantage of humans. They didn't love anyone and would just sit and stare at you. It was the creepiest thing. He hated how they were so soft and adorable. And they made those cute faces that made you want to squeeze them and love them 'til they dropped dead. Not even he was immune to that. Damn those cats. Damn his obsession. Never would he admit it, but he really loved cats. Only Levy knew, thank Zeref. He sighed as he came across another cat that wasn't the one he was looking for. But that didn't stop him from stopping to pet the cutie. It was a mere kitten that looked a few weeks old and it was alone at a park. It was so tiny and it kind of reminded him of the shrimp. It was even the color of her hair. Maybe he should give this to her too.

He picked up the poor soul that was left alone and started walking. Everyone turned to stare at the cloaked figure holding the most adorable kitten. A kitten they all knew. Gajeel was just walking and walking when he heard, "Oh yeah?! Say it to my face, popsicle!"

"I already did, Flame-brain! You can't even take care of your own cat, have to have me looking for it too?!"

Gajeel tuned to the source of the voices only to be thrown like a ragdoll out of the way. He still had protective arms around the cat. The idiots that knocked him over were still fighting like no tomorrow. One had pink hair and a red shirt. The other had black hair and had no clothes at all! He could feel the cat tensing up and decided to stop this. "Will ya knock it off?!" He yelled as he punched the black-haired one in the face causing him to crash into the pink-haired one. "Yer scaring the poor thing!"

"Yeah, Natsu, you're scaring me," the cat said.

Gajeel almost screamed. "Holy shit, the cat can talk," he yelled.

"Yeah, I can fly too." He said. Then he grew wings and flew out of Gajeel's arms. He was even more shocked.

"There you are, Happy. Where've you been?" Asked the pink haired boy.

"I started looking for you after Erza chased you out of the guild," the flying cat known as Happy explained. "Then I got lost and this nice man found me."

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my cat," the pink haired boy yelled at Gajeel.

"Natsu, I just said that he found me," Happy sweat-dropped.

"I already don't like this guy," Gajeel muttered as this Natsu person got in his face. He wondered why the name Natsu sounded familiar. Maybe Levy would know.

"Hey!" Yelled the black haired boy. "I won't be ignored, Flame-head!"

Natsu was already hugging Happy when he yelled this. "What did you call me, Ice princess?!"

Happy, not wanting to get into another fight, flew out of Natsu's arms and flew away yelling, "I'm gonna tell Erza on you for hurting me like that!" The boy's eyes widened and Gajeel found himself wanting to laugh at their fright from just a single name. "And Lisanna!"

"Gihihihihihi," Gajeel laughed as Natsu's face lost all color.

"No, Happy!" They yelled as they ran after the cat. Gajeel fell over, laughing his ass off. When they were out of sight, he looked at the sun. It was going down. Thank Zeref that it was summer. The days would last longer. He still needed to find that damn cat.

* * *

"NO FAIR," Levy yelled. "You used magic that time!" She looked at Cana, unamused.

Cana took a sip of her unknown drink. "No I didn't," she said nonchalantly.

Levy silently sent NULLIFY into Cana so she wouldn't do it again. Levy had won four times and Cana pulled a dirty trick on this one. She didn't take cheaters. She pulled off an innocent smile. "Let's play again."

Cana smirked. "Alright kid, but don't be sad when you lose." Cana set up the board again as the other girls watched intensely. Would Cana win again?

Five minutes later, Cana decided to foresee the outcome. But she couldn't. She tried and tried but couldn't. She couldn't help but envy the innocent smile on Levy's face. She did something and she knew it. But she couldn't say a word or they would know that she was cheating. "It's your move, Cana," Levy said in a silky voice. Cana nervously moved her knight to the right. Levy's sweet smile suddenly turned evil. "You left your queen open," she said with a dark chuckle. With one move, victory was hers. "EEEEEH I win again!"

"Wow, you're really smart," Lisanna complimented.

"Thanks. I try. I already know how to read over seventy languages," she said proudly. "Some chess shouldn't be a problem."

Cana was not taking this. She flung herself at Erza. "Avenge me, Erza! Avenge my loss."

"Are you kidding me," Erza asked, incredulous. "She's a demon at this game."

Levy couldn't help but smile as she heard this.

"The girl can sure throw a battle," Laki said.

Bisca nodded.

"She stole my title," Mira muttered.

Levy loved hanging out with these girls. There were a lot of people her age in phantom but they weren't that close to her. Totomaru, Su, and Gajeel were really all she hung out with. Everyone else did their own thing. Speaking of Su, she forgot to tell her that she was going on a job. Her facial expression suddenly turned solemn. Gajeel. She was supposed to be helping him look for the cat. Heck! She already found it! And instead of telling him so he could get that jewel he needed, she decides to hang out with a bunch of girls she barely knows. Shameful, really. She grabbed the cat that decided to take a nap earlier and said, "It was nice meeting you guys and all, but I really need to go. My partner's probably looking for me by now."

The girls looked at her in confusion. "What?!"

"You have a partner," asked Bisca. She started thinking about her own partner and blushed a bit.

Levy nodded. "He's helping me find a cat that I already found. No doubt he doesn't know that." She sighed.

"So it's a he," asked Mira with a smirk.

Levy wondered why she was smirking but nodded anyways.

Mira's eyes then turned to hearts as she cupped her own cheeks. "Oh, this is so cute! It's just like Alzack and Bisca."

Bisca blushed. Hard. "N-no it's not!"

Mira ignored her. "Is he the same age as you?"

"Actually he's two years older. Used to be four, but my last job went wrong so I'm now two years older than my original age."

"And he's not that much older," Mira gushed.

Levy decided that it was her time to go when Mira started blurting about marriage. After a quick Bye, she left. When the building was out of sight, she realized that she didn't know what guild they were in. Fair enough. They didn't know what guild she was in. She kept walking until two boys bumped in to her. One with Pink hair and one with black. "Ugh," Levy grunted as she fell. She didn't want to lose the cat so she held onto it tight.

"Move out of the way girl, or Erza's gonna kill us," the pink haired boy yelled.

"Natsu, don't just scream at a girl!"

"Well she's in the way, Gray, what do you expect me to do?!"

"Wait a second, why would Erza kill you," Levy asked. Maybe they were in the same guild as the girls.

The one known as Natsu crouched to the ground and held his head. "Cause Lisanna will ask her to."

Even though Levy knew them for only an hour, she could tell their personalities. "Lisanna wouldn't do that."

"And how would you know," Natsu asked, confusion clear as day on his face.

Levy stood up with the cat. "I just met her. She seems really sweet."

Natsu was annoyed. No one ever saw her evil/annoying side.

Levy didn't really feel like looking around for Gajeel so she asked, "Have you guys seen a cloaked figure anywhere?"

The one known as Gray asked, "Did he have a weird laugh?"

"Yeah, it's like a Gihi," Levy explained.

Gray nodded. He pointed the direction they came from. "I saw him a while back. I think he was near this restaurant. It was two stories and was brown. It really sticks out, trust m-"

"No it wasn't, you idiot, it was red," Natsu interrupted.

"It was brown, hot-breath!"

"It was red, Popsicle!"

"Brown!"

"Red!"

"Brown!"

"Red!"

"You wanna go, flame-brain?!"

"You bet I do, ice-freak!" Then they started fighting.

Levy sweat-dropped. Did everyone in this guild challenge each other? Her guess was yes. "Thank you," she muttered as she ran past their little fight of ice and fire.

She looked around for a two story restaurant that was either red or brown. Seeing as Natsu got distracted easily, she would take Grays word. Levy looked around but didn't see any cloaked figures. She was about to ask someone if they had seen him when she heard someone call her name. "Rebi!" Well, sort of. She turned to see Gajeel running towards her.

Many people, recognizing that name from the destruction a few months ago, turned around. They were truly surprised to see that it was a little girl that was no higher than three feet. This couldn't be Rebi Magugaden, could it?

Levy held out the cat. "I found it," she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I noticed. Funny, I found so many cats and not a single one was it. Where was the damn thing anyway?"

"In a place called Fairy Hills," Levy said. Though she couldn't see his face, she could definitely feel the anger coming out of Gajeel. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope. Nothin'. Let's just get the damn cat back to the lady."

* * *

After returning the cat and getting their jewel, Levy wanted to stop somewhere first. Gajeel, though he didn't show it, minded it a lot when she asked, "Do you mind?" Of course he wouldn't say it. Never say anything stupid in front of her. That was the number one rule in his head about her. So they ended up at a Wizards Jailhouse.

"Why are we here," Gajeel asked after Levy was handed a key from an officer.

She turned to him with a smile. "To see someone." They entered a room and standing in it was a huge man wearing a lot of green. "Hello, Aria," Levy said.

The man's head perked up. "That voice sounds so familiar," the man with a blindfold muttered. He started to cry. "It reminds me of my defeat," He cried.

Gajeel sweat-dropped. He forgot all about this guy. Why the hell were they here?! "Oi, Shrimp, why the hell are we here?!" He didn't want to be reminded of his defeat.

"I'm here to bail Aria out of jail."

Aria stopped crying. "What?!" He yelled long with Gajeel.

"We're here to break you out," Levy said slowly.

"We?!"

"Yes, WE. Don't be an ass, Gajeel-sama."

Gajeel's eyes widened. Did she just cuss?! Aw fuck! Totomaru was gonna kill him. (_Somewhere in Oak Town, Totomaru was finished paying for something when he suddenly said, "I feel like killing Gajeel right now._")

Levy turned back to Aria. "I told my father of your power and he would like you to join our guild."

Gajeel leaned against the wall. "How we gonna get 'im outta here? We don't have the money."

"I am aware of this," Levy said, insulted. "Like I said. We're breaking him out of here."

Gajeel's eyes widened again. "You mean like breaking him out of here so he's an escaped victim kind of breaking out."

Levy nodded as if it were the simplest thing.

"You're breaking me out of here," Aria asked confused. "But you're the one that brought me here."

Levy smiled. "You shouldn't have beaten up my Gajeel-sama." And she made it simple.

Aria started crying again, making Gajeel sweat-drop. What the hell's up with this guy? This was his second time crying in two minutes. "You are so kind, my lady."

"Being called a lady," Levy muttered. "Sounds nice." People pretty much thought that she was nine or ten. She smiled as she guessed that she was just that cute.

"The heck are you smiling bout?" Gajeel interrupted her thoughts. He was trying to pry Arai off of him, who somehow started hugging him through his crying. Gajeel wasn't a hugger. Not one bit. "Will ya get off me?!" It wasn't a question. Gajeel punched him off. He hear Levy giggle and turned to her. She was smiling brightly.

"Shall we go now?" She turned her back to them. "Solid Script: Hole!" The word HOLE flew into the wall and created a hole that lead outside. Levy looked at Aria's hand cuffs. She couldn't do anything about those. They were magic resistant. She then sent a bolt of fire at the wall.

Gajeel looked at it. Singed on the wall was "_REBI MAGUGADEN_." He grinned. "Oh fuck yes!" He turned his hand into a knife and carved his name. "_Kurogane Gajeel Redfox_," is what it said.

Levy grinned too. "Let's go." After they walked through the hole, Levy sent a FILL into the wall and the hole was gone and replaced with a new wall. And they ran. A few minutes later, the three could hear sirens and yells. Levy couldn't help but laugh. This was actually…fun!

* * *

It was sort of dark by the time they got to Oak Town. Gajeel said that he would meet Levy at home and left, leaving her to show Aria to the master. He headed to a store that he knew sold magic items. He was going to get her that pen...

"Whatta ya mean ya sold the last one!"

…or not.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I sold it just two hours ago. You should have come earlier."

Saying that he was pissed would have been an understatement. He was beyond pissed. He was infuriated beyond belief. "You should have come earlier." Fuck, if he had come earlier he couldn't have bought the damn thing! Life was fucked up, that's for sure. He was going to kill the son of bitch that bought it. He was about to leave when a flash of red caught his eye. The salesman, ready for anything, grabbed that flash of red and presented it to Gajeel. "These are our Gale Force Reading Glasses, model 18x. They help you read a book 18 times faster than your normal pace."

Gajeel looked at them. They were red glasses with a white wing on the left lens. They looked like they would fit her. But one problem. "Do they help with seeing?"

"Yes they do," the salesman said happily. "The prescription depends on the owner." Gajeel looked at the price. 100,000 jewel exactly. Thank Zeref.

"I'll take 'em." Gajeel handed him the money as he snatched the thing out of his hand and left the store without another word.

* * *

Today was going to be a good one, Gajeel could tell. He woke up feeling amazing. He noticed that Levy's bed was empty. She must have woken up before him. He headed to the guild, hiding the glasses in his pocket. Seeing that the sun was high in the sky, it was probably noon. What the heck? She usually woke him up at eight. Oh, well. Walking into the guild, everyone turned to stare at him. He suddenly felt uneasy. Why were they all staring at him? "Bet you he didn't get her a damn thing," he heard a guy say.

"Poor thing never gets crap from him. What a shame," a woman said.

Gajeel ignored these voices and sat down. He heard an all too familiar snicker. "I bet he's gonna prove that he is her boyfriend by getting her those glasses, hehe."

He swore that Su was in his life to embarrass him. Stupid bitch. He sniffed the air. It smelled like chocolate. Was she already here?

"…Yes father, I will keep an eye on him, I promise." That was Levy's voice.

"Good little girl. You may go now."

"But…" The door was slammed in her face and her held out hand was pushed back, knocking off the small bag of chocolates. "…that's not what I came for," she muttered. Some of the guild chuckled at her. The master was not one for affection, she should have known this already. She started picking up the chocolates that fell from her hand. After that she threw them away. She didn't know why she made him one every year. He never accepted them. Sighing, she headed to the one she wanted to see the most. Gajeel was waiting for her at their spot. She had a huge surprise for him. Walking up to him with a huge smile, she started rummaging through her bag. His iron chocolates were in a clear bag decorated with vines of swirled iron. And there was another thing that she hoped to give him. She fingered the piece of cloth before she grabbed the bag of chocolates and handed them to him. "Here you go."

Gajeel expected this. He took the chocolates, opened them, and plopped one in his mouth. The chocolate melted and he soon tasted the iron. "Thanks, Shrimp." He patted her head. Something he knew she hated with all her heart.

"I have-"

They said at the same time. "You can go first," he said.

"No, it's ok, you can."

"Nope. You go."

She sighed in embarrassment. "Um…ok. I…" she pulled out the piece of cloth and held it out. "…made this for you," she hurriedly said.

Gajeel looked at it. "What is it?" She took a step back as he stood up and took it.

"It's a headband," she muttered.

"That's…cool." He inspected it. "How do I put it on?" Not that he was an idiot, he had seen her do it a million times, but he never really paid attention to hair accessories.

Levy seemed happy to help. "Oh, like this." She took it in her hands and waited for him to lean down. When he did, she took a step closer to get a better angle. She put it around his forehead and tied it in the back of his head. When he stood up, two pieces of hair fell, framing his face. Levy's smile grew wider. "You look cute."

Thank Zeref that no one could see his ears. They were for sure as red as his eyes when she said that.

"Guess what color it is."

Gajeel was confused. "Isn't it a dirty yellow?"

Levy was soon annoyed. "No! It's metallic gold."

"Ok…" He noticed that everyone was leaning in to see what he would do. He didn't care though. As nonchalantly as he could, he grabbed the glasses from his pocket and shoved it in her hands. "There you go, Shrimp."

Levy was shocked. Gajeel actually got her something! She looked at the gift. They were a pair of red glasses that had a white wing on the left lens. They were gorgeous! Were they reading glasses? For sure they were. With a smile on her face bigger than her own body, she jumped up hugged Gajeel by the neck, screaming, "Thank you," a million times at the top of her lungs.

As much as he hated to admit it, Su was right. Giving something _and then_ getting something in return was amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is way shorter than all of the others. Way Shorter. Because it's Hollow's Eve and I tried to make this quick. The next chapter should be posted on or before Thanks Giving. Hope you all love this chapter. Levy's fourteen now. And somewhere in the future, she's going to meet someone. Can you guess? **

Levy had hated the rain since that day. But it being frozen was a whole different thing. She just got back from a mission that ended well. If you could call destroying half of a town just to get a hidden treasure for a client well. She left her name there though. Her name was now everywhere and she couldn't be happier. People talked about her as if she was the strongest person in Earthland. She was right before Gajeel. But she was right behind someone called The Salamander. She didn't care though. Being second was awesome. It just meant that when she hit First, people would see it coming. She heard that he used fire magic. It would be a pain if he were here right now. Someone with that kind of magic would just ruin all this snow. "Gajeel-sama." He turned to her. "It's snowing."

He snorted. "Like I don't see that."

She looked away from him and at the snow. "Let's build a snowman."

"Yer fuckin crazy. I aint doing that."

"Oh come on!"

"No way, Shrimp. We need to get back to the guild. Why are we always way too close to Magnolia," he muttered.

"You're so boring sometimes, you know that, right?"

"I aint boring!"

"Then prove it." She said with a glare. She had to not smile or else he would know she was playing him.

"Oh, I'll prove it, Shorty. I bet I can build a bigger snowman than you can."

Levy smirked. "You're on."

And so they got to building.

* * *

Levy stood, satisfied, before a disappointed Gajeel. "Say it," she said.

Gajeel actually let his blush show this time. He was so not saying that. "No way, Shrimp. We made the bet when you were losing. I aint saying that."

Levy looked annoyed at the realization that he wouldn't have made the bet if she were winning. "Say it," she said, anger rising.

"No," was still his answer. He's rather get the crap beaten out of him than say _that_.

Levy scowled at him. "Say it." Her voice was no longer sweet and nice and pleading. It was now rough and strong and demanding. She held up the red magic pen that Totomaru got for her on Valentine's Day. "Or I'll make you."

There were three ways this could turn out. He would get his ass beat by a girl, which would hurt his body and his pride. He could get his body taken over by magic, which would leave him dizzy and hurt his pride. Or he could just say it, which would hurt his pride. He went with the one that wouldn't hurt him physically. "Alright, alright, I'll say it," he muttered. Levy beamed. He stood tall, trying hard not to let this shame him. "My dear Levy McGarden. You are amazingly awesome and I will love you forever for being so," he announced ever so loudly.

Levy covered her ears. "Could you yell any louder? What are you trying to do? Make me deaf?"

"Gihi. You shouldn'ta made me say it."

Levy wasn't looking at him. She was in thought. "I should have used magic to make him say it," she muttered. "But I hate it when he gets all dizzy afterwards."

'_Oh no_,' Gajeel thought to himself. '_She's talking to herself again_.'

"But it's also hilarious," she went on muttering. "I really should have done it. Yes, yes I should have."

Gajeel took a step back. What the hell?! Talking about controlling him and enjoying it right in front of him! "I-I can here ya, ya know?" He said nervously.

Levy turned to him with an evil glint in her eyes and huge, creepy smile. "I know," she replied. She took a step forward causing him to stumble back and fall. Levy laughed out loud and soon fell, not being able to hold herself up.

"It's not funny," he yelled. Zeref, she could be fuckin scary when she wanted to be. Which reminded why they had to be cat's for Hollow's Eve two months ago.

_"Gajeel-sama." _

_"What," he asked as he plopped an eye open to see her. She was on her bed, reading like always. He would never admit it, but he liked to watch her read. She made funny expressions witch would make him smile. _

_"Hollow's Eve is soon." _

_"Yeah. And?" _

_"What shall we be?" _

_Both eyes were open now. And wide. "Whatta ya mean?" _

_She looked at him. "What do you mean what do I mean? I asked what we should be." _

_Gajeel closed his eyes again. He loved the girl, but he wasn't her puppet. "Look, Shorty. I aint dressing up for this. Not after what happened for Easter." (_**That's a story for a different time. Let's just say, they ended up wearing Bunny Suits_._**_) _

_She looked at him, annoyed. "I happened to think you looked pretty cute in that bunny costume." She had a slight blush after she said that. _

_Gajeel didn't see it though. He still had his eyes closed and trying to keep his blush in control. "I aint supposed to look cute, Shrimp. The whole reason with the piercings is get people to run, not come. That bunny suit was annoying. Don't pick stupid costumes this time," he said before he could stop it. The next thing he knew, Levy was on top of him, crushing him with a hug. His hands were awkwardly floating there, not sure of what to do. He wanted to hug her back, but no. There was no real reason. Just NO. _

_"So what you're saying is that we are getting dressed up," she asked with that beautiful smile after she was done crushing him. It was now a light hug where she still had her arms around him, but could still look him in the eye. _

_Gajeel looked away before he gave in. "No." _

_"But you just said not to pick stupid _costumes_ this time. Which means I won't be getting one costume, but two. I wonder who that other one's for. Oh, that's right. It's for you." Gajeel was about to protest but she cut him off. "No backing out, Gajeel-sama. Just do what I say and you won't get hurt."_

_He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before he sighed in defeat. "Alright. But I swear to Zeref if their fuckin stupid. Levy laughed as she hugged him tighter. _

_Hollow's Eve came sooner than Gajeel would have wanted. He looked down at his costume. He was so not entering the guild in _this_. "Shrimp, I am so not entering the guild in _this_." _

_She looked at him confused. "Eh? Why not?" _

_"Why not? Why not?! I look stupid! What did I say about stupid costumes?!" _

_Levy looked at him with an evil grin. "You want to be dressed as a caterpillar?" _

_Suddenly this costume didn't seem so bad. "Let's go," he said with a perky grin. His words would soon turn on him as he looked at all of the wide eyes of the guild. He should have taken the caterpillar. _

_"Like we rehearsed," Levy whispered. _

_"Are you seriously that cruel as to make me do this?" Gajeel had never spoken so fluently in his life. He really didn't want to do this. _

_She nodded. Gajeel looked like he had been shot with poison. He looked so pale, you wouldn't have seen him if you put him in front of a white wall. "Now, like we rehearsed." _

_They both held up their claws and went, "Meow!" Gajeel wanted to cry of embarrassment. Levy seemed pretty happy. _

_Everyone in the guild stared wide eyed at the matching couple. Their little Rebi was in a black crop top with a black bikini bottom that had a tail sticking out and thigh high boots. Gajeel was wearing a black shirt that showed his belly button and some really short shorts that had a tail sticking out with his usual studded boots on his feet. To finish it off, they both had cat ears on their heads and pinks noses and whiskers painted on their faces. And now they were posing after making the cat noise. It took a whole three seconds for their minds to adjust what just happened. Then they burst out laughing. They laughed even harder as they saw that Gajeel was actually blushing. Rebi could make him to anything. _

_Gajeel looked down at Levy. She was smiling. How could she not be embarrassed?! She looked small and sweet, but she was a devil on the inside._

Stupid Hollow's Eve putting stupid costumes on sale. The hell was that all about?! It was supposed to be about scaring the wits out of people, not dressing up in stupid costumes. "…-sama?"

Gajeel was brought out of his thoughts by her voice. "Huh? Did ya say something?" She looked like she was about to kill him. He instantly freaked out. "I-I-I'm sorry. Just please repeat yourself."

He's been saying please a lot lately. And trying not to get her mad. She wondered why. "I asked if we should mark them."

Gajeel recoiled. "No way I'm putting my name on something as sissy as that."

Levy looked at the snowman. "It's just a snowman, Gajeel-sama. It's not a freaking unicorn. If you won't, then I will." She sent REBI MAGUGADEN in brick letters to stand in front of the snowmen. Gajeel felt a bit guilty that he had said that. But even she said that it was just a snowman. "We should go now. The others are probably worried about us."

Gajeel wondered if she knew that they weren't. In Phantom, you took care of yourself. How long would it take her to realize that?

A few months ago, actually. She wanted to leave the guild and remove it's emblem from her stomach. She hated this guild. The only reason she stayed was because she had nowhere else and she couldn't leave Gajeel and Totomaru. Those were the only two that actually saw her. The others couldn't even remember her real name. Rebi was what she was called now. She really did want to leave. But the only two people that cared for her were there. And this was the guild her father wanted her to join. She wondered why. This guild was horrible. And so was the Master. He sent chills down her spine. Honestly. What was her father thinking?

"Yeah," Gajeel replied. "We should go."

* * *

Hours later, travelers were passing by when they saw two of the hugest snowmen they had ever seen.

"Look, honey," said a brunette.

"What is it, dear?"

"Two snowmen. Look."

"Alright, but it won't be anything I haven't see-". He stopped his sentence when his eyes landed on the snowmen. "Whoa! Those are huge snowmen!"

"That one looks like it's the size of the Fairy Tail Guild."

"What are you waiting for? Get the camera!"

"OH!" The woman hurriedly looked through her bag for a camera.

* * *

"Mirajane, what are you reading," asked Erza as she sat next to her. She had just finished beating the crap out of Natsu and Gray for scratching her armor. That just means that H-K will have to make some adjustments when she goes to see them today.

"You know Rebi Magugaden, right?" They could cut loose and be friends once in a while.

"You mean the second strongest person in the Fiore also the second most destructive and whose partner is Kurogane Gajeel Redfox?"

"Yup. That's the one. Throughout this whole year, everyone's been saying what a monster she is and how evil she can be. I even heard she tortured a client 'til she got the reward she wanted. And that she beats on her partner. Also, she never shows mercy and that her smile is the scariest thing."

"I heard that she's even stronger than us and that her magic is unlike any others."

"Yeah, she even destroyed half a town the other day just so she could find a client's treasure. I get wanting to help your client, but destroying half the town for it? That sounds like a Natsu idea."

"It _is_ a Natsu idea." They both burst out laughing.

"Ha ha. Yeah. That's all I heard. But get this. She has a soft side." Erza looked dumbstruck. "It says it right here in Sorcerer Weekly. "We all know that our Rebi Magugaden is the cruelest person we know. She had taken out bandits by torturing them and that smile of hers is something else. The evil in her eyes is enough to get the whole Fairy Tail Guild running. (Not that we've ever seen her eyes). And she beats on her only partner for fun. Despite all this, we see that she has a sweet side. Outside of Magnolia you can witness the beautiful creations by the Rebi Magugaden. Two Snowmen, one almost as big as the Fairy Tail guild, were created by her hands, seeing as she left her unforgettable mark in front of them. She's cruel and mean, but is that really true? Is there a side of her we haven't seen yet? Just who exactly is-"

* * *

"-Rebi Magugaden?"Levy read the magazine that night. "What the hell is this?! Cruelest person we know?! Beats on her partner for fun?! Evil eyes?!" Tears started coming. "And _what_ about my smile? I've never tortured a soul," she whimpered. These were all lies. All of them. She doesn't have a sweet side, she is sweet! She stayed on her bed, balling her eyes out until sleep would claim her.

Gajeel stood outside the door, waiting for her to calm down. She shouldn't be crying like this. The reporters shouldn't be spreading lies like this. It's just not right. Rebi Magugaden wasn't cruel. Rebi Magugaden didn't beat on him for fun. Rebi Magugaden wasn't any of these lies. How did he know this? Because Rebi Magugaden was Levy McGarden. He cursed the day he ever gave her that name.


End file.
